World Domination
by AchievingKitKat
Summary: Naruto came back from a reckless solo mission. But his punishment, in his and Kyuubi's opinion, is way too unfair. After all, only he and four others can stop the Akatsuki's new evil scheme…Teamwork is on the biggest scale the shinobi world has ever seen…
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, this is my latest fic. It was a REALLY long chapter, because I am REALLY into this one, so I think it deserves all the reviews it can get. Hint Hint. ;) **_

'_Italics' - __**Naruto(/someone else) thinking/talking to Kyuubi.**_

'**Bold' **_**- Kyuubi talking back. **_

_**Enjoy! =D**_

* * *

><p><strong>World Domination.<strong>

**Chapter 1.**

"Naruto. I swear to god if you ever do that again, this whole village is going to murder you. I do NOT want you going out on solo missions. Ok?" Tsunade said sternly from behind her Hokage desk.

Naruto rolled his eyes and winced as it pulled at a cut on his cheek.

"It was just a-"

"NARUTO!" Came a screech. Naruto visibly cringed as the door swung open with a bang and was slammed shut.

"S-S-Sakura-Chan." Naruto stuttered slightly.

Sakura walked right up to him and punched him in the face. Naruto keeled over and smashed into the wall.

"O…w…" Naruto groaned. Sakura took him by the shoulders and shook him, turning whatever was left of his brain, into scrambled egg.

"WHY NARUTO. WHY. YOU DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR THE AKATSUKI WHEN THEY ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"I found information Sakura-Chan! And I'm alive! See?"

Suddenly there was a tremendous crash.

"You won't be for much longer." Tsunade muttered. Sakura's eyes also widened and she went to stand behind Tsunade.

"NARUTO. UZUMAKI." Came a roar.

Naruto gulped.

"Oh crap." He whispered fearfully, wondering if he could make a break for it before- too late.

The door was broken off of its hinges with a forceful punch.

"WHERE IS HE!" Kakashi roared from the doorway. Then his eyes settled on the fidgeting blonde.

There was a flash of silver and Naruto screamed.

* * *

><p>Having finished being beaten to a messy pulp by the white haired Jounin Sensei, Naruto clambered painfully out of the newly made crater in the wall.<p>

Kakashi took one last deep breath and sighed.

"Basically Naruto…Everyone was concerned…" Tsunade said gravely.

"And sure as hell if you EVER do it again, you'll be in hospital for a MONTH after I've finished with you." Kakashi growled. Naruto gulped visibly.

"That's where this is going to come in…Naruto. I want you to follow me. We have something to show you." Tsunade said standing up and making her way to the entrance to her office.

She went to put her hand out to open the door and frowned. There wasn't a door.

"Hatake." Tsunade muttered angrily.

"I…uh…Sorry about that." Kakashi grinned apologetically, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

With an irritated sigh Tsunade walked over the threshold and started to walk the Hokage building's corridor.

Team Kakashi falling into step behind her.

Kakashi walked alongside Tsunade quickly.

"Has he finished it yet?" Tsunade asked him quietly. Kakashi stared at the looming staircase ahead of them as he answered.

Sakura was talking, or rather arguing to Naruto in the background, so they had no worries of being overheard at this level of voice.

"Yes. He finished about two hours ago and promptly passed out. He woke up when I rushed out to come and…ahem…collect…Naruto."

"This is supposed to be strong. Right?" Tsunade asked again.

"Yes. He started it as soon as he heard that Naruto had left a week ago. He heard about it the next day, the same as I did. I knew you would want something done, so I requested it immediately. He has progressed on it everyday. Seals have been etched in to every part of it. As I said, it was finished not two hours ago." Kakashi confirmed, noticing how it set her at ease slightly as they all descended the stairs.

"Good. We may need both of your help to get him in there." Tsunade said shortly.

"Yes my lady." Kakashi nodded, giving her a slight incline of his head.

Naruto, however, was feeling more than slightly uneasy. He hurt all over and his conversation with Sakura had died out slowly but surely as the corridor got slightly longer and narrower.

His uneasiness grew into a tight knot as he saw one lone door at the end of the never-ending hallway. He gulped inaudibly and for some reason he started to sweat slightly.

As they reached the door, he suddenly felt a slight clawing from within him. Kyuubi was trying to tell him something.

He ignored it, as it probably wasn't important. It was most likely Kyuubi getting annoyed at Naruto's fear. As usual.

Tsunade glanced at Kakashi and he put his hand on the handle. Wasting no time he opened the door and let it swing open to reveal and incredibly large room.

Which was very dimly lit.

And right in the centre, with Captain Yamato standing next to it wearily, was a wooden cage.

Naruto gasped slightly as he took it in. It was huge. It was big enough to fit three of the nine-tails in it and still be able to hold together.

As he took a closer look at it, he noticed it could too. There were seals embedded in the wood at every point.

"Hey! Woah! What's that?"

"That, Naruto, is generally known in the world as a cage."

"I know that. I mean, what's it for…As in, what is it doing here?"

Kakashi, Sakura and Yamato all avoided his gaze. Naruto frowned as he didn't receive an answer.

Tsunade stepped forward slightly.

"Naruto. None of us want to lose you, and this is the best way we could think of. We can no longer take chances." She said firmly.

Then the realisation of what was happening dawned on Naruto.

He slowly started to shake his head, as if he couldn't quite believe it, and deep inside, he felt the nine-tails' anger start to boil in it's chakra system which ran throughout his own body.

"No…N-No…You wouldn't…" He stuttered, shaking his head slightly faster now as he backed away one step.

"Captain Yamato…?" He said, looking at the worn out wood specialist who avoided his stare in shame.

"…Obaa-Chan…?" Naruto turned to look at her, and she stared back sadly.

"…Kakashi Sensei…?" He said, tears starting to fill his eyes. Kakashi's jaw locked to prevent him from saying anything.

"S-S-Sak…Sakura-Chan…?" He choked out, turning to look at the pinkette wildly. She nodded, tears starting to fill her own eyes too.

"No…No…NO!" Naruto screamed. This time, he could hear the nine-tails communicating with him as clear as day.

'**Why didn't you listen to me, you ignorant brat!'**

'_It's not my fault I trust my friends!'_

'**You idiot, I DO believe you just used the present tense. I think you meant to use the past version of the verb, as in TRUSTED.'**

'_SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOX.'_

Distressed and panicked, Naruto spun on his heel and took off for the exit as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>But Kakashi was faster. He appeared in front of Naruto and put a hand on his chest and slamming him heavily to the floor. Sakura gasped and put a hand to her mouth in worry.<p>

Naruto struggled, but Kakashi held him, pinning him firmly to the floor.

"Yamato. The gate." Kakashi shouted. Yamato nodded and hurriedly performed some seals to open a section of the cage. It did so with a colossal crash of wood.

Then, Kakashi picked Naruto up bodily, and they both struggled against each other as Kakashi moved towards the cage.

Naruto kicked and punched uselessly. But then he managed to get in one good punch to Kakashi's left side of his face, making him lose his vision for a second.

Naruto was dropped to the floor and he stood up hastily, but before he could even move, something happened which no one had expected.

Sakura had moved in a blinding blur of pink, and within seconds she was kissing Naruto. Tears streaming down her face as she cupped his face with one hand, and ran her other through his tousled blonde hair.

Then it was over, leaving a startled Naruto with his eyes closed as he trembled with broken sobs.

"Do it." Tsunade said as she grabbed Sakura to get her out of harms way.

Kakashi nodded and grabbed Naruto's shoulders, quickly running with him and putting him into the open cage.

Naruto opened his eyes in shock as he realised what had happened.

Sakura had tricked him.

"NO!" He yelled desperately, starting to run after them as Kakashi ducked out of the cage.

The cage slammed closed as Naruto hit the bars. He tried pulling them apart with brute strength. He tried to do Rasengan but the seals sucked the chakra away from him as soon as it formed.

Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu.

He tried it all as the four of them watched him attack the cage in every way he could.

But true to Kakashi's word, Yamato's cage held.

Defeated, Naruto slid to the floor and punched it repeatedly, screaming in frustration.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Her tears were flowing thick and fast as she watched her last remaining team-mate nearly pull himself to pieces.

"N-N-Na-Nar-Naruto…I-I-I'm…S-So sorry…" Sakura cried, running out of the room, her running footsteps and crying echoing down the corridor.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi and Yamato.

"You two, Sakura, Iruka, Gai and Asuma and I will be the only ones who know about this. From now on this is an S-class secret. Understood? I will send Iruka and Asuma to take over as a night shift." Tsunade said in a hard voice.

They nodded to show they had heard. But their main attention was on Naruto as he leaked a different chakra.

The nine-tails chakra.

Tsunade glanced at it and hmm'd, walking out of them room and closing the door to go and find her student and to calm her down.

* * *

><p>"IRUKA-SENSEI!"<p>

Iruka Umino looked up from his paperwork as a bright pink figure burst into the empty classroom.

"IRUKA-SENSEI, THEY ARE SUCH BASTARDS! AND I'M ONE OF THEM!" Sakura cried desperately, tears still streaking down her face.

To say that Iruka was astonished was an understatement.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" Came the Hokage's voice.

"Fuck. Hide me!" Sakura hissed, fear entering her eyes.

Wordlessly, Iruka nodded to the cupboard at the back of the classroom. Wasting no time, Sakura darted up the stairs and into the cupboard, closing the door softly behind her as she quickly and quietly clambered inside it.

Iruka performed a quick seal and thrust his hand at the window, opening it wide with a bang. He picked up his pen again and put a stupefied expression on his face.

Seconds later, the door burst open again to reveal Tsunade in a glorious fury. Iruka stood up and bowed to her respectively.

"Hokage-Sama." He said looking up at her worriedly.

"Where is Haruno?" She asked, her eyes blazing with anger.

"She ran through here and escaped out the window. Although I don't know as to why. But she seemed rather upset…Is everything alright?" He asked in concern.

"…I wish I could say it was Iruka. I intended to let you know, in the furthest section of the S-basement, I'm sure you know of door sixty six?"

Iruka felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"Well…Yes…I was only there once…When Naruto was born and the Kyuubi sealed inside of him…"

"Good. At seven o'clock this evening, you and Asuma Sarutobi are to take over the night shift there until seven in the morning tomorrow. Kakashi Hatake and Captain Yamato are down there and will brief you on what to do when you arrive."

"Oh…Uh…Yes my lady." Iruka stammered hastily.

"Good." Tsunade said shortly, turning on her heel and leaving.

Iruka waited until he heard her footsteps fade before sitting down. He picked up his pen and started to work again, filling in papers at his desk.

The cupboard door opened slightly with a creak. He didn't look up from his work.

Sakura gulped. That wasn't good.

She tip-toed out and went to stand in front of his desk, her hands behind her back and looking at the floor as though she was an academy student who had misbehaved.

Iruka took a deep breath as he wrote.

"Sakura Haruno." Iruka stated.

"…Yes Iruka Sensei?" Sakura asked quietly, biting the inside of her lip.

"A few things." He said, finally looking up at her. She raised her eyes to meet his disapproving gaze to allow him to continue.

"Firstly. I do not want to hear that indecent language from you in my presence ever again. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Sakura said quietly and respectfully.

"Secondly, I don't know why I covered you, but I want a full explanation as to why Lady Hokage was in such a temper with you. And lastly, if you ever do that to me again, I will put you in an academy detention whether you are a shinobi or not. Do I make myself clear?" He said sternly.

"Perfectly Iruka Sensei." Sakura whispered meekly.

"Good. Glad you get that, because you are a very good Kunoichi and I hear great things about you. I hear great things about you AND Naruto as a matter of fact." Iruka said warmly, his earlier coldness gone. Banished away.

A tear drop hit the wooden floor.

"Sakura…?" Iruka asked worriedly, getting up and kneeling beside her where she suddenly slumped to the floor.

"Sakura what is it?" Iruka asked, his voice rising with panic.

"T-T-They've got N-Naruto…I-I-In room s-s-sixty six.…those…those…they s-s-sealed him in a-a-a c-cage…" Sakura gasped out as she cried again.

Iruka stared at her.

"T-They did what?" Iruka asked, dumbfounded beyond belief.

"That's what you are taking over as a night shift. H-H-He left on a solo mission to hunt down the Akatsuki. ANBU brought him back, and now…he's the S-class secret because he's been put in a cage…It was the only option left…But I just c-c-can't…I don't want t-t-to l-l-leave him…" Sakura explained haltingly as she burst into renewed tears.

She flung herself around Iruka and he jerked in surprise before returning the hug and rubbing her back comfortingly.

But at the same time, he was still trying to comprehend it himself.

Naruto had been…caged?

* * *

><p>Back in room sixty six, Kakashi was staring wide eyed at the event which was happening before his eyes.<p>

Well.

Eye.

Whatever Master Jiraiya had seen when the nine-tails' cloak had reached four tails, they could now claim to have seen the furthest stage so far.

Naruto had completely transformed. He'd been screaming in pain at first, his hands getting splintered as he had clutched at the bars in agony. Those hands had become paws of bone with dangerous ebony claws sticking out of them, and his screams had become roars of primal fury.

He was a skeletal version of the Kyuubi he contained.

Or rather, was trying to contain him at that exact moment.

'**You can damn well hand over the controls to ME now. Pitiful creature'**

'_Says you, you stinking fox. This HURTS I tell you! It hurts! Let me go and heal me! I can get out of this myself!'_

'**It's evident that you can't, brat. Shut up and let me handle this. Once this is done, I'll consider letting you have the controls back and healing you.' **

'_I HATE YOU DAMN IT.'_

'**Shut up with your whining, brat. This is how I feel every day when I'm trapped inside you.'**

'_TOO BAD.'_

Yamato tugged at Kakashi's sleeve.

"You seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. He had the necklace right?"

"That won't work."

"Damn it. I'll try Chidori'ing him." Kakashi said grimly

Suddenly the door burst open.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!" Iruka hollered, Sakura right behind him.

"Iruka!" Yamato gasped.

"Sakura!" Kakashi said in a mixture of horror and disapproval, causing her to shrink back behind Iruka.

"You cannot do this to Naruto. Especially thinking of harming him! Kakashi. You once told me, 'look beyond the monster'. You can damn well do so now and take your own advice!" Iruka yelled as he ran up to the cage.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Yamato asked nobody in particular.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND YOU CAN DAMN WELL LISTEN TO ME!" Iruka shouted as loud as his lungs would let him.

'**Who does this pesky bastard think he is? He'll be the first one to go.'** The nine-tails growled.

'_NO! IF YOU DARE, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH! LISTEN TO HIM. STOP TRYING TO GET OUT FOR A SECOND AND LISTEN TO HIM…Fluffy.' _Naruto yelled at the demon.

'**Oh no you didn't.' **The Kyuubi said dangerously.

'_Yes I damn well did. So LISTEN you no good piece of stuck up fluff ball.'_

'**Fine. You baka of a brat.'**

'_I'll take that as a compliment.'_

'**Don't.'**

Iruka waited for a few seconds. The skeletal Kyuubi stopped gradually and sat on its haunches.

By the evil glare it seemed to be giving him, Iruka decided that it hadn't been done willingly.

"At the moment, I'm guessing you want out of here."

The Kyuubi growled in affirmation. Iruka bit his lip. At least he seemed to be getting somewhere with it.

"Well…You can't right now." Iruka said nervously.

The Kyuubi roared at him in anger.

'**YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW THAT! PUNY HUMAN!'**

'_SHUT UP, HE'S TALKING AGAIN!'_

"Naruto, I know you're in there. And if you don't stop this RIGHT NOW, I am going to give you SUCH a hiding…" Iruka warned, putting his teacher voice on.

Suddenly he smirked.

"I might make it even worse than the lecture I gave you the day you skipped class to bring back a piece of 'battle treasure'." Iruka said sternly, trying not to laugh.

'**What the hell?' **The Kyuubi thought disdainfully, anger and confusion radiating from him.

'_LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET. ME. OUT!' _Naruto screamed, panicking big time. At least he understood.

'**NO! Why on earth should I do that?'**

'_Remember that day at the academy when you warned me not to go out to that recently abandoned battlefield?'_

'**No. Wait…vaguely…Ohhh…Wait a minute…yeah…'**

'_Remember what happened when the man in front of you, my teacher, caught up with us?'_

'…**Oh crap.'**

'_That's what I'm thinking. NOW LET ME THE HELL OUT!' _

'**Fine. I've had enough. Whatever. But do NOT die you BRAT. And don't go expecting my help and saying 'give me your chakra'. Got it?'**

'_FINE. FINE. FINE. NOW LET ME OUT!' _

Kakashi and Yamato stood there in confusion as they watched Iruka fold his arms and start tapping his foot as the Kyuubi growled at him and then yip in confusion.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't help herself, she started laughing. Slowly at first and then into full out laughter.<p>

Kakashi and Yamato turned to look at her, but even that didn't stop her insane giggles.

"Sakura, what is he on about?" Yamato questioned.

"Do you know something here Sakura?" Kakashi asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-Why yes I do. I don't think there's anyone in the academy who wouldn't remember this little story of Naruto's past." Sakura snorted.

"Oh…?" Yamato glanced at Kakashi.

"One of the guys in the class, Kiba, I think…Had heard about a ninja fight having taken place only an hour before class had started, and he dared Naruto to bring back something from the battle scene such as a kunai." Sakura explained.

"Damn Inuzuka's." Yamato groaned, remembering many a bet he had lost with Hana Inuzuka, Kiba's much older sister.

"I know right? Anyway, Naruto accepted the challenge because he wanted to prove that he could be anyone he wanted to be. He went out before Iruka Sensei had arrived, and when he did arrive, Sasuke told on him. Hah, we'll never know what actually happened out there…"

Kakashi gulped slightly.

He remembered.

He'd saved them both from three ninja who'd come after the skirmish and had tried to take a precious item back.

He remembered it all too well, although he didn't voice this.

"But when they got back, Naruto got SUCH a telling off, AND detention for a month! It was pretty extreme…but he did kind of deserve it. I think Naruto respected Iruka Sensei out of fear mostly back then because of that. I know I would have had it been me…" Sakura said, dissolving into helpless giggles again as she glanced over at Iruka.

Yamato grinned slightly at the tale. He could quite imagine it. Iruka got very…protective…over his students.

They all glanced back over to the cage.

To all of their surprise, much less Iruka's.

The Kyuubi's form was disappearing. Rapidly, as though it was trying to hurry.

Within seconds of it starting, it was finished, and Naruto lay curled up in the corner, moaning in pain.

The Kyuubi was already healing him quickly, they could see that even from a distance, as blood was running _up_ his face and receding back into his skin.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled disapprovingly.

"Oh…shit. Not again." Naruto groaned.

"Get over here!" Iruka said sternly.

With a foreboding sigh, Naruto pretty much _dragged_ himself over to Iruka's side of the cage.

"Hey Sensei." Naruto yawned slightly.

"**IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF**?" Iruka hollered at him furiously, nearly bowling Naruto over backwards with the force of it.

Naruto shrank slightly to almost half his size.

"N-N-NO! I didn't mean to! I swear Iruka Sensei! I didn't think that-"

"DAMN IT NARUTO. YOU NEVER THINK! THINK BEFORE YOU ACT! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU!"

"I'm sorry Iruka Sensei! I won't do it again! I swear!" Naruto cried, shielding himself from Iruka's wrath.

Sakura started laughing again.

"He is so lucky that Iruka Sensei is on the other side of that cage…" She laughed.

"Actually, I should rather think that he is content to stay inside it." Kakashi smiled innocently.

The three of them tried to hold back their grins as Naruto continued to hastily apologise to Iruka who threatened and lectured him.

Suddenly the door opened, and everyone but Naruto and Iruka turned to look.

"…Uhh…Is this a bad time?" Asuma asked from the doorway, raising his eyebrow at them all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, this is only chapter one, but I've got the next chapter coming in soon. <strong>_

_** ^_\\**_

_**Please review! =D**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"You know…I've never seen him look so scared." Yamato commented to Asuma as Kakashi left with Sakura, no doubt to make sure that she got a miniature lecture too.

"You could be right." Asuma laughed, getting out a cigarette.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Yamato tutted, taking the unlit cigarette out of Asuma's mouth and putting it in his pocket.

"Man…How troublesome." Asuma grunted with a shrug.

"S'what you think now, you'll be cursing after this shift is over." Yamato grinned at him as he made his way to the door after Kakashi.

"Somehow I think you're right there comrade…" Asuma sighed as Yamato disappeared out the door.

Iruka came up beside him having finished lecturing Naruto.

"Have fun there?" Asuma chuckled.

"Hmm…He can be very…troublesome…as you would say, when he wants to be. He shouldn't be for now though, I told him to sleep about it and to think long and hard about what's done." Iruka smiled slightly.

They both glanced at him as they sat down on the floor.

Naruto was now curled up on his in the middle of the cage, his shoulders rising and falling in an easy breathing pattern, the signal that he was asleep.

"You're quite the father figure to him you know. He looks up to you, even when you're telling him off for something or other." Asuma remarked to him.

"Huh? Oh…I…I guess I never really thought of it that way…" Iruka said slowly, a smile starting to creep across his face proudly.

"Ah well…It's gonna be a looonngg night." Asuma sighed as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes in the dim light.

"Yeah…" Iruka agreed, resting his back against a wall.

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"…Up for a couple of rounds of Shogi?" Asuma asked suddenly.

"…Sure, why not?" Iruka replied.

'**That's some bonds you've got there kid. You've pretty gone and shattered all of them.'**

'_Shut up fur ball.'_

'**DON'T CALL ME FUR BALL.'**

'_I'll call you what I damn well like, fluffy.'_

'**You little…I should just take over your body RIGHT NOW.'**

'_Yeah sure. You do that, then Iruka Sensei will get Captain Yamato down here quicker than you can blink, he will have forced you back and will have fashioned a cane while he's at it on Iruka Sensei's request.'_

'…**Didn't think of it like that.'**

'_Yeah exactly. I won't be the only one getting hurt.'_

'**Yeah but-'**

'_Just let me sleep.'_

'**When do they change shifts?'**

Naruto groaned mentally.

'_I. Don't. Know. We'll wait until morning and find out to get a rough idea. Ok?'_

'_Hm. Fine.'_

'**Good.'**

There was a silence.

'**Do you think they'll feed us?'**

'_SHUT U-Oh my god. That's a good question…but I can't answer it.'_

'**What about if-'**

'_JUST LET ME FUCKING SLEEP YOU OVER GROWN MOSS BUSH!' _

'…**I'm not talking to you now.'**

'_GOOD.'_

Naruto slept without any further hindrance.

The next morning, Naruto awoke with a groan.

"You're awake." Came a familiar voice.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and his head twisted around to look.

"Kakashi Sensei, Captain Yamato. You're back." He said blearily, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Of course we are. Have you never heard of night shifts?" Yamato questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up plant boy." Naruto muttered. His head hurt, and he blamed Kyuubi for the lack of his precious sleep.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Yamato yelled at him, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"LOOK HERE YOU UNDESIRABLE WEED, I HAVE A HEADACHE AND YOU SHOUTING WON'T MAKE IT ANY GOD DAMN BETTER!" Naruto yelled back irritably, flopping onto the back tiredly and pressing his face up against the bars.

"I will control you with fear if I have to." Yamato said, suddenly putting his face close to the bars, his scary face lit up…scarily.

Naruto froze in terror.

"Never m-mind then." Naruto mumbled.

"S'better." Yamato muttered in annoyance, rejoining Kakashi who was watching with amusement.

Silence reigned once again. But it couldn't last.

"Do I get breakfast?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"…I don't know. I should think so." Kakashi shrugged.

"Dude, I don't think he should. He called me 'weed'." Yamato huffed.

"At least you know your origins now." Naruto muttered quietly so that Yamato didn't even have a chance of hearing.

Kakashi did though, and he smirked.

That was when the door burst open to reveal Sakura.

"Naruto, I think breakfast is on it's way." She said happily, seeing that Naruto was in slightly better shape.

"Go make me a sandwich." Naruto said in boredom.

"…Excuse me?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Get it the kitchen." Naruto said flatly.

"…"

The door slammed.

"…You are so lucky those bars are there boy." Yamato informed Naruto.

Naruto just grinned slightly.

Breakfast consisted of Ramen.

Iruka somehow managed to get five bowls of it down there, of which Naruto vigorously 'CHOW DOWN!'…ed.

Kakashi and Yamato stared at him as he ate.

"That is making me sick." Kakashi said, slightly grossed out.

"That's making me hungry." Yamato disagreed, staring at the steaming hot Ramen longingly.

"I think I've been put off of Ramen for life." Kakashi said bluntly.

"RAMEN IS THE FOOD OF THE GODS KAKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled from where he sat with his Ramen.

"…Odd child." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

A noodle hit him squarely between the eyes.

Yamato immediately started to laugh hysterically at the shock on Kakashi's face.

"Why you little-" Kakashi growled, peeling the noodle off of his forehead.

"I just wasted a perfectly good noodle on you, so don't go lecturing me on the importance of not wasting food. Ok Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto said, raising his eyebrow as he pointed his chopsticks at Kakashi warningly.

Yamato, by this time, was rolling on the floor hysterically.

The days after that started to fly by fairly quickly, with events such as Iruka throwing a Shogi piece at Naruto when he started to snore, much to Asuma's displeasure. Iruka had then promised to retrieve the Shogi piece later to appease him.

And Kakashi setting a Genjutsu on Naruto where the cage burst into flames, as punishment for calling him an 'old mangy white haired mutt who is so blind that it walks into every wall it can and gets porn read aloud to it to keep it happy'.

Yamato had also been hit over the head for laughing at it.

Naruto, however, was starting to get bored. And he wanted out.

'_Hey, fox. You in there?'_

'**Hm. Where else am I going to be? Up your arse?'**

'…_No comment.'_

'**I agree. That's actually a pretty disturbing thought.'**

'_Never say it again. Agreed?'_

'**Agreed. Now what do you want?'**

'_You're a Kyuubi.'_

'…**Well done.'**

'_No, I mean…I did some rummaging around ages ago, when I wanted to find out more about you.'_

'**I remember, funnily enough. Iruka caught you.'**

'_Err…Yeah…Haha…Anyway. You were once part of a bigger creature. Right?'_

'**Yes.'**

'_So technically, you should be able to communicate with your…other selves.'_

'…**I've only tried it once.'**

'_Really?'_

'**Yes. With the Kyuubi One-Tails.'**

'_WITH GAARA?'_

'**Is that the name of his container?'**

'_Yes…Gaara's a friend of mine. He's Kazekage.'_

'**Haha. I'd like to see Shukaku get himself out of there NOW. He'd be…molested…by the sand ninja there now. Hahahaha.' **The fox laughed hysterically, his laughter booming throughout Naruto's mind.

'_What happened? Did you manage to get through to him?'_

'**The son of a bitch rejected me. Then again, he was trying to overpower his container, so it wasn't exactly the best time to call for a chat.' **

'_Ok…Well…I want you to try and communicate with the others. I don't know…How about with Killer Bee?'_

'…**Killer Who?'**

'_Killer Bee, you know, the Eight Tails? The giant octopus ox thingy?'_

'**Oh him…He's ok. I guess I could try.'**

'_Do it!'_

'…'

'_Please?'_

'**That's more like it, brat.'**

'_Fur ball.'_

'_**Humph, why am I doing this?'**_

'_Kakashi Sensei taught me teamwork. I don't see why we shouldn't get any…extra help.' _

'…**You know, you can be quite clever sometimes.'**

'_Thank you.'_

'**I think I finally may have rubbed off on you.'**

'_WHY YOU-'_

'**Shh! I'm concentrating. This isn't easy you know. It'll take me a few times until I can get the frequency right. And before you ask, YES you'll be able to hear our conversation. If we're lucky, you and this…Killer Bee…should be able to talk to each other.'**

'_Great. Now hurry. We don't have much time. The Akatsuki's plan. Remember?'_

'**I figured brat. Now shush.'**

'_Got it.'_

There was a silence which stretched on for at least five to ten minutes. Naruto let his mind go blank.

Then, he suddenly felt a sharp crackling in the back of his mind, and it started to fill his brain.

It…hurt…But it wasn't exactly…painful. It was a good pain.

And as soon as it had started, it had stopped.

'**WHAT DO YOU WANT.' **Came a roar.

Naruto yelled and fell sideways onto the floor, almost making him and the Kyuubi lose concentration.

Kakashi and Yamato looked up from their conversation.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Kakashi asked worriedly, making as if to stand up.

Wordlessly, Naruto shook his head and gave them a thumbs up.

"Hm…Alright." Kakashi nodded suspiciously.

Naruto mentally breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to where the two Kyuubi's were arguing.

'**My brat here wants to talk to you guys. Now get your container into this conversation.'**

'**Why the hell should I let Bee into this?**

'_Because it's important!'_

'**You're right. He is a brat. Fine. Hold on a second.'**

'_Thank you.'_

'_Yo, Killer Bee is here on your request, don't waste ma time 'cuz that's what I detest. Yo!'_

'_Bee! You gotta help me…Bro…I've been caged underneath the Hokage building.'_

'_What? They betta have a reason why, 'cuz them other ninja be awfully sly.'_

'_I…kinda went on a solo mission to find the Akatsuki. BUT I got some REALLY IMPORTANT INFORMATION!'_

'_You are a fool bro, ain't nobody told you so?'_

'_All the time.'_

'**What Bee is also forgetting to say is, what are the Akatsuki planning?'**

'_Word.'_

'_Putting it simply, world domination.'_

'**I'm not so surprised, but it's not that much of a big deal.'**

'**Ox, you fool. This time, it's a huge deal. They're after everyone.'**

'**What do you mean fuzz ball?'**

Kyuubi growled at the name but continued, if not a little more icily.

'**They've only ever attacked in two's. Right?'**

'**Right…Get to the point.'**

'**They are attacking as one. They're uniting together, and your place, land of lightening, is first on the list. No offence here, but you're going to be obliterated.'**

There was a silence.

'_Naruto…Is this true?'_

'_Unfortunately, yeah.'_

'**So what do you propose we do then?'**

Naruto and Kyuubi suddenly knew, it hitting them both at the same time.

'_We do the same.'_

'**We, all the Jinchuuriki, must unite.'**

_**Ok…**_

_**I would REALLY like some reviews please, because getting NO reviews makes me VERY depressed. ='/**_

_**So PLEASE REVIEW! =D =P**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake. =)**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

After they hatched their plan with Killer Bee and the Giant Ox, they resumed their concentration.

They said the same thing over and over, getting the message out to other Jinchuuriki.

They first sought after Utakata and his demon of the Six-tailed slug and afterwards, with Gaara Sabaku the Kazekage and Shukaku the One-Tailed sand demon.

Then there was a problem.

In the form of the Two-Tails monster cat.

'_Hey, fox, what's the hold up?' _Naruto asked the fox.

'**I'm having trouble getting through to the two tails.' **The fox replied.

Naruto frowned. Did he just detect worry in the bijuu's voice?

Suddenly the connection crackled to life.

'**Damn it tip tail. What do you want?'**

'**What's got your fur in a tangle, cat?'**

'**We're being chased. That's what.'**

'**WHAT! BY WHOM?'**

One word suddenly changed everything.

'**Akatsuki.'**

'_WHAT? WHICH ONES? WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES?'_

'**What's it to you brat?'**

'**ANSWER HIM.'**

'**All right fluff ball, hang on, she's fighting.'**

'**Hurry up.'**

There was a silence.

'**Aha, Hidan and Kakuzu…? I think. Why? We can handle it.'**

'_No you can't, the others will be on their way, and you won't stand a chance.'_

'**Others?'**

'**Yes, the full extent of the Akatsuki are going to turn up on your doorstep any minute now.'**

'**Then what the hell am I supposed to do!'**

The fox thought for a minute and conversed privately with Naruto.

'**Boy, I'm going to need your chakra.'**

'_WHAT? NO! USE YOUR OWN CHAKRA!'_

'**Consider it as you paying back your debt. Because I'm taking it anyway.'**

'_NOOO!'_

Naruto suddenly felt drained and extremely tired.

His chakra had been severely depleted, and he now only had enough left to keep him alive.

Listening to the fox, he must have also felt ragged, as he was breathing heavily.

'**Get out of…there…you mangy…feline. And head to Konoha…and keep a low profile…secret mission…get here…three days.' **The Kyuubi managed to gasp out over the link.

'**I owe you and your Jinchuuriki one…fox.' **The monster cat replied, breaking off the link quickly.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Yamato were watching him from a distance as Naruto sat with his eyes wide and glassy, oblivious to what was happening to him.<p>

"What do you think he thinks about?"

"Ramen. Or at the moment he's probably plotting our deaths…due to what we've done to him, I can't say he's best pleased with us."

"Kakashi-Senpai, he's not that thick."

"…He's not that clever either."

"True that…but…Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto was unable to stay upright any longer. Exhaustion from lack of chakra made him collapse completely onto his back with a loud thump.

Kakashi scrambled up and ran to the cage.

"Yamato!" He shouted.

"I'm on it." Yamato nodded, allowing the cage to let Kakashi through.

Kakashi knelt cautiously next to Naruto and frowned as he saw Naruto's lips moving slightly. He lifted his Hitate up and activated his Sharingan, as whatever Naruto was saying was inaudible.

"You damn fox…taking all my chakra like that. You're gonna get me in trouble, you know that?"

There was a pause.

Kakashi's frown deepened. What in the name of damnination was going on?

"Yeah well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation."

Another, shorter pause. Suddenly he realised what was transpiring.

"Just because it was my idea, doesn't mean you can blame me you dumbass fuzz ball. N-…No. I can call you what I damn well like…fluffykins…Yeah. I went there. Now shut up."

"Naruto." Kakashi said.

Naruto jerked suddenly and sat up, letting out a groan as his weakened muscles protested.

"Naruto. Were you talking to the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh…Uhh…Y-Y-Yeah…" Naruto admitted haltingly.

"NARUUTOOO!" Kakashi growled out into an angry yell. Naruto winced.

"What? S'not like I've got anyone else to talk to…" He muttered.

"Hey! Watch it there! We're still here for you, you know." Yamato called out to him defensively.

"Yeah. Respect your elders." Kakashi agreed.

"Hah! Finally admitted your age, eh old one?" Naruto sniggered.

"Tsk, curb your tongue young'un." Kakashi grinned good-naturedly, cuffing him lightly around the ear.

"Sure thing gramps." Naruto said, grinning back up at him.

"Good to know you haven't lost spirit, Naruto." Kakashi said, ruffling his students hair proudly before standing up and exiting the cage, leaving Naruto to his thoughts once again.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt…compressed. He felt like the walls were closing in around him…and not just literally…<p>

He had been abandoned. Seen as…well. Seen as what? A liability? Untrustworthy? A threat? A…A demon?

He couldn't, and didn't want to believe that his friends had done this out of those reasons. But he had a niggling voice in the back of his mind, which whispered that they had…

Naruto pushed the thoughts away. He knew that if he gave in to the voice and the feeling which followed it, he would only create bigger problems, and end up destroying everything he had worked for.

But…To forgive them…It was going to take a long time…

A single tear slid down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1.<strong>

He wanted nothing more than to up and attack the bars, to weaken them as much he could. But the Kyuubi kept suppressing such feelings every time, telling him to bide his time…

But it was so wasteful.

They could do something, anything, just to contribute.

"I hate sitting here doing nothing you know." Naruto muttered out loud.

"Well then you shouldn't have gone off like that." Kakashi replied, not realising that it was meant for the fox inside his student.

"Huh? But Sensei!"

"Don't 'But Sensei' me." Kakashi said sternly, entering 'teacher' mode.

"Don't you lecture me too…" Naruto groaned.

"Do you know what could have happened to you?" Kakashi persisted.

"But-" Naruto tried to protest.

"Do you?"

Naruto sighed, there was going to be no reasoning with him now.

"Yes."

"Well you obviously don't."

"Naruto, Kakashi-Sempai is right. You could have been killed. The Akatsuki are criminals Naruto, and they're no joke." Yamato joined in.

"If my death is the worst that can happen, then I'm not afraid." Naruto said stubbornly.

'**Well said brat.' **The fox chuckled.

Well.

At least SOMEONE was amused.

"AND THAT'S MY POINT. IT IS NOT THE WORST YOU CAN HAPPEN, YOU IMBECILE." Kakashi roared angrily.

Naruto face-palmed mentally. He knew this. He really did. It was what he wanted to stop, but noooooooooooo.

Some people thought that they had to LOCK HIM UP.

AND _WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT? _

Oh wait…

His.

"THEY COULD TAKE OVER THE WORLD, AND WHAT'S MORE, IN DOING SO, THEY WILL HURT AND KILL FRIENDS AND FAMILY, PEOPLE YOU LOVE. AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING, BECAUSE YOU, WILL BE DEAD, AND THE FOX WILL HAVE BEEN CAPTURED!" Kakashi continued furiously.

"_AND THAT'S WHY I'M DOING THIS." _Naruto yelled mentally.

Kakashi and Yamato stared at him, their jaws nearly hitting the floor.

'**Naruto.'**

'_Eh?'_

'**We now have a slight problem.'**

'_What?'_

'**You just said that out loud.'**

'…_Oh…Shit…'_

"Naruto. What are you doing?" Yamato asked suspiciously, finally regaining his composure.

"N-N-Nothing…"

"Are you lying?"

"N-N-No."

"What was the last thing Kiba Inuzuka said to you?"

"…Hah, I win…"

"Who was it that fell over at the training grounds when Sakura nearly flashed accidentally?"

"Ero-Sennin."

"What is my ANBU name?"

"Tenzou."

"Are you planning something?"

"Y-OWWWWWWW!" Naruto suddenly howled, clutching at his tongue in pain. The fox intervened by activating a pressure point within Naruto's body, making his jaw clamp shut.

Unfortunately for Naruto, his tongue had foolishly got in the way.

All the better.

'**SHUT UP BRAT.' **The Kyuubi roared at him, having realised what was going on, and why Naruto was such an idiot for going along with it obliviously.

"…There's something going on…"

"Yeah…He was about to say…But I think the Kyuubi stopped him."

"Hm. We should be extra careful."

"Just a bit."

"Look out for anything…Unusual."

"Hai."

'**You insolent brat. Falling for a trick like that…'**

'_Shut up. I bet if I yelled squirrel, you'd go looking for it.'_

'…**Shut up.'**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2.<strong>

By day two, Naruto REALLY wanted to do something…He had slept on and off all night.

He had tried to listen in to Iruka and Asuma's conversation, but every time he caught on to something important, it was as if they knew he was listening, and they had lowered their voices to whispers.

It annoyed Naruto greatly.

But the next day, Naruto wanted to use his pent up energy. To let it loose in blinding force. But he still could not access his own chakra.

The cage, every time he tried to summon something such as his Rasengan, it would splutter out pitifully.

He sat there, annoyed with the fact that his latest Rasengan couldn't even manage more than two sparks.

"Damn it! Damn this cage! This damn wood won't let me have ANY chakra!" Naruto hissed angrily.

Suddenly he stopped.

That was it.

The cage.

'_Hey, fox!'_

'**No.'**

'_I-What?'_

'**Whatever it is, no.'**

'_But-'_

'**I'm trying to save my strength, as you should be doing. Cut it out and lay still or something.'**

'_But I thought that-'_

The Kyuubi growled at him in annoyance, and Naruto shut up decisively.

Fine. He could do it on his own. He could do it ALL on his own.

He stood up quietly, making sure that Kakashi Sensei and Captain Yamato didn't get suspicious, and walked over to the far side of the cage in the corner.

He held on to two of the bars and slumped on them, letting out a sigh for dramatic effect.

He waited.

And slowly but surely, after a few minutes he felt the intense gaze of his teachers start to lessen as they began to relax again.

Naruto reached up slightly on the outside of the cage and fumbled in the wood.

Then he found one.

He hissed quietly as it burnt him.

It was the chakra suppressing seal which had been cleverly carved into the wood.

Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he dug his nails into the wood and started to scratch away pieces of wood.

Slowly but surely, etching a hole deep into the first chakra suppression seal.

'**Brat. Sit down. It's burning you, and in turn it's burning me.'**

'_It can help!'_

'**You've already lessened it. Now sit down and go to sleep.'**

'_But-'_

'**That's it. I've had enough.' **The Kyuubi snapped.

He forced his way into Naruto, gaining control of his body. He forced Naruto away from the wooden bars and sat him down in the middle of the cage, stretching his body out into a sleeping position.

'_You damn fox! No! I have others to do-.'_

'**No you don't. You can damn well sleep.'**

Then Naruto was filled with an image of the fox, and he found himself staring deep into his eyes.

The eyes flared once with a red fire, and Naruto slipped into a deep sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3.<strong>

"Hello sir, how can we help you?" Kotetsu said as he leaned forward in his chair slightly as a middle aged man walked through the gates.

"Have you checked in sir?"

"Not yet but I'm all set."

"Ok then, can you sign this slip of paper here please."

"I can, but my handwriting is a language you can't understan'."

"That's fine, we've dealt with worse."

There was a scratching of pen on paper, and seconds later the paper was handed back to them, and the newcomer was off into the heart of the Hidden Leaf Village.

'**Oi. Fluff ball. Wake up. Bee needs to know where you are.' T**he Demon Ox/Octopus said, his voice thundering through Naruto's thoughts.

'**Call me fluff ball once more and I'll be the one coming after you, you tentacled squirming fish. Now give me a second, I'll cloak the brat with my chakra, and you can pick up on that. But don't enter until I say so.'**

'**Fine.'**

'_WHAT! NO!'_

Naruto yelled out in agony as he felt his second chakra system activated on impulse, feeling its fire fly around the network which wound its way throughout his body.

'**Stop whining and screaming brat. It's only going to be for approximately three minutes.'**

'_It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!'_

Kakashi looked up from where he was talking to Yamato as Naruto yelped, a red chakra starting to leak out of him rapidly, already with two-tails.

Yamato cursed.

"Stop! Naruto! No! Damn it." Yamato yelled at him, reaching into his pouch as he and Kakashi scrambled up from where they were sat on the floor.

Naruto's head whipped around as Yamato entered the cage, and shut it securely behind him. He ran at him with a chakra suppression sticker.

'**Oh no you don't.' **The fox growled.

Suddenly Naruto's chakra flared dizzyingly, and he entered the second stage, where he became a miniature version of the Kyuubi.

Although, thankfully, he was not covered in the skeletal layer of the fox.

Then Naruto managed to remember Yamato through his agony.

'_NO! DON'T HURT HIM! PULL AWAY!' _He yelled to the fox.

Somehow, the fox seemed to listen to him, and before Yamato was able to slap the paper onto him, he danced and jumped backwards several times until he hit the cage bars with a loud 'thump'.

Yamato fell forwards in surprise and Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

'_Can we stop now…?' _Naruto asked pitifully.

'**No. We need to go a little more. He can only just sense us. If I can get this to go to the next stage for at least five seconds, then Ox will have a good grip on where we are.' **The Kyuubi responded.

Naruto's miniature Kyuubi form suddenly yelped and arched it's back in agony as the skeletal layer started to form.

Kakashi tutted in irritation and he helped to get Yamato out of the cage before he was trampled or was injured beyond healing.

Yamato was staring at the form in shock, having never seen it so close up, and he grimaced as he got a good glance at the size of the canines on the jaw of the skull.

Finally Kakashi managed to drag him out and Yamato slammed the cage bars shut with a burst of chakra, forcing the wood to rejoin.

"Stay here. I'll go and get Iruka." He said as they both turned to face the door.

"Ow, No…need." Came a voice from behind them.

Kakashi and Yamato whipped around incredulously.

Naruto was sat on the floor, his skin already healing as he grinned painfully.

"Naruto, what do you think you're playing at?" Yamato asked in disbelief.

"Eh, Kyuubi wanted out, but I stopped him from harming you and managed to regain possession just now." Naruto explained, rubbing his neck ruefully.

"**BRAT! DON'T BLAME IT ON ME!"**

"Hmm. I think you're getting delirious." Yamato scoffed.

"I think YOU are Yamato Sensei. Have you had enough Photosynthesis today?" Naruto retorted innocently.

There was a silence.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Yamato yelled as Kakashi's arm held him back.

"Calm down Tenzou." Kakashi sighed in exasperation.

"You can't call me that anymore Kakashi-Senpai!" Yamato protested.

"Oh yeah…Haha…Sorry." Kakashi eye-smiled.

Suddenly the fox spoke up.

"**He's here."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you are all liking it so far. =)<strong>_

_**I know the days aren't exactly good fillers, but hey. Blame it on Kyuubi. His fault. He's just so FLUFFY!**_

_**Uhh...**_

_**Hopefully I won't get eaten for that.**_

_**Just to make sure, you gotta review! =D That way you'll know if i'm alive, 'cuz I'll be able to update. xD ;)**_

_**ALSO. For those who are a bit confused, everything is going to be explained further on in the story.**_

_**Now for some sad(ish) news. **_

_**School is the best days of your life. Homework isn't. **_

_**Lately I've been bombarded with homework. I have a half term coming up in approximately 1-2 weeks, in which I shall be able to update frequently, as I am a fast writer. But I may not be able to update as quickly at the moment. **_

_**However, I am halfway through Chapter 4. So you may get that either tomorrow or the day after, depending. ^_^**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE! =D (I don't wanna get eated...=/)**_

_**Kaitaru. (But you may all call me Kai. =) )**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

'_Where is he?'_

'**Outside that door. He managed to slip past unnoticed. He's been under a henge jutsu. But he just gave up on that.'**

'_You do know I've only ever heard of him…right? Killer Bee? I've never actually met him.'_

'**I know that. Also, the other Jinchuuriki are near the gates and have concealed their chakra's at least five minutes ago.'**

'_YES! DATTEBAYO!'_

'**QUIET DOWN…Brat. We still have a problem.'**

'_Oh yeah…Kaka-Sensei and Captain Yamato. Damn. How do we get rid of them?'_

There was a brief moment of silence as they racked their brains of anything that could be of use.

'**You COULD just let me kill them…'**

'_NO! STINKING FOX.'_

'**Drat.'**

'_Is there any OTHER way? Which doesn't involve harming them?'_

'**Yes.'**

'_THEN TELL ME. We're running out of time!'_

'**Get them to look directly into your eyes. I'll do the rest.'**

'_Huh?'_

'**DO IT!'**

To say Naruto was worried was an understatement. But to be honest, he didn't really have a choice.

Naruto screamed as though he was dying, he cried echoing throughout the dimly lit room.

"MY EYES!" He screamed, falling on his side and clawing at his eyes as though in agony.

Kakashi and Yamato glanced at each other in worried amazement before running to the cage and getting inside it.

The kneeled either side of Naruto as he thrashed around on the floor wildly.

"Naruto! Naruto what's wrong?"

"My! My EYES!" Naruto screeched horrendously, still clawing at his eyes.

Kakashi nodded once and held one side of Naruto's head and Yamato mirrored him.

"You look to his right eye, Yamato, and I'll tend to his left. Try and find out the problem." Kakashi ordered.

Yamato nodded in affirmation and they pulled Naruto's hands away, who let his arms go limp, and he let them pull his eyelids open gently and look into his eyes.

Suddenly he felt power flow through his eyes, and Kakashi and Yamato both jerked as the power hit them.

'**MOVE.' **The Kyuubi yelled at him.

Naruto barely registered it as he felt the Kyuubi moving him away as Kakashi and Yamato both slumped to the floor.

"Holy crap…Holy crap…Holy CRAP." Naruto muttered, his eyes aching from the power which had emanated from them.

Rummaging through Yamato's pouch he pulled forth a piece of paper and a couple of kunai.

He sighed, damn it. Even though Yamato hung around with Sai, he was unable to keep a pen on him. The baka.

Naruto carefully yet hurriedly sliced his finger open, letting some of the blood drip onto the tip of the kunai.

'**What are you doing brat? We don't have time! They'll wake up any minute!'**

"Shush you. I'm almost done." Naruto murmured.

Then, leaving the note pinned to the door, he opened it and slipped outside into the hallway.

* * *

><p>'<em>Where is he then?'<em>

'**I don't know. I've never seen him. But from a LOGICAL point of view, of which you do not have, he should be straight ahe-'**

'_I will hurt you if you call me stupid one more time.'_

'**I didn't!'**

'_You implied it.'_

'…**Bu-'**

Naruto then caught sight of a tall, well built muscular man who had a tattoo of some kind of sign on his arm.

He was dressed in red white and black and he had five katanas strapped to his back in various positions and fingerless gloves which reached to the end of his forearm.

He also wore the Kumogakure Hitate (A/N: That's his headband.) on his forehead above his dark sunglasses.

'_Is that him?'_

'…**I guess so…'**

Of course, true to his word, Killer Bee was standing in the middle of the corridor, waiting patiently.

"You gave a shout, and I came about, and I see you made it out. Yo, you are Naruto?" He rapped.

"Uh…yeah."

"I believe you mean 'word' yo."

"…Word."

'**Never say that again.'**

"And I'm guessing you're Killer Bee."

"Word."

"Ok. Let's go! We don't have ANY time to lose!" Naruto said, pumping his fist in the air and starting to run down the length of the corridor.

Bee followed him closely.

"You're a lot younger than I thought you'd be." he commented as they ran.

"Huh? Oh…right. Yeah."

They started to reach the door, when suddenly, it opened.

Naruto cursed quietly.

"Shit. Iruka and Asuma." Naruto hissed.

"Henge." Killer Bee said, quickly henging into a leaf Shinobi uniform. Naruto quickly copied. In the nick of time.

"Hey! What are you two doing down here?" Iruka demanded as he continued towards them.

"Lady Tsunade's orders. We were ordered to retrieve something from Captain Yamato." Naruto said in a voice much older than his regular one.

He felt awful. As though he was betraying his friends by this lie…betraying everyone he ever loved. But he knew it was for the greater good.

"Huh? But Lady Tsunade said-"

"Hey, she the boss right yo-yeah? You know what she's like." Killer Bee interrupted. Naruto attempted a grin at the statement.

Asuma chuckled.

"True that. She's a troublesome woman, albeit very formidable."

"Indeed…" Iruka said with a slight smile.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll…uh…be off now." Naruto said starting to walk around them slowly.

"Ok, make sure you report to Lady Hokage immediately." Iruka said with a small wave.

"Will do." Naruto fake smiled pleasantly, finally edging around them as both him and Killer Bee hurriedly headed for the exit.

"I never want to do that again." Naruto muttered angrily, a little bit of remorse edging into his voice.

'**At the moment brat, you may not have a choice.' **The Kyuubi muttered, not unkindly for once.

With a sinking feeling, Naruto realised the fox was right.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt uneasy as he ran though the streets of Konoha, Killer Bee running alongside him as they dodged the crowds of villagers in the afternoon heat.<p>

They were both still in a henge jutsu, but within minutes, the worst could still happen, and they were halfway to the gates.

"Naruto, yo, give me a lead, so I can pile on the speed." Bee said to him as they ran.

"Huh? Oh…uh…uh…LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!" Naruto yelled suddenly.

They both swerved down another villager packed street to their left, kicking up dust in their wake.

Seconds later, they were about to make another turn when the worst happened.

**CLLAANNNGG!**

The tremendous sound rang out across the village and there was a brief moment of stunned silence as everybody…EVERYBODY…Stopped what they were doing.

Then there was a mass panic as people scrambled to get to the safety of their homes, grabbing children and anything they had on them and running to safety.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Naruto yelled above the din in a panicked voice.

"What the hell is going on yo?" Killer Bee asked, his sunglasses flashing as they ran amidst the frenzied crowds.

"The alarm." Naruto panicked as they ran.

"They know I've broken out."

Tsunade stood atop the Hokage building, her whole being radiating with fury. Iruka, Kakashi and Yamato stood alongside her as her hair whipped out in the strong gusts of wind.

"That damn idiot! If the Akatsuki don't kill him. I will." Kakashi growled.

Yamato rolled his eyes. Kakashi was already working himself up into a fine old temper. All the same, when Kakashi cracked his knuckles determinedly, he shivered.

He did NOT want to be Naruto when Kakashi caught up with him.

Yamato himself felt annoyed that Naruto had been able to take them both down without exerting any effort at all, but he blamed that on the Kyuubi. But he wasn't sure whether to be angry, proud or worried.

Considering he already had the angry in the form of Kakashi on one side, and worried in the form of Iruka on the other, we went for proud.

Well…

Someone had to be.

Right?

Tsunade turned to Kakashi and he looked at her questioningly, as if asking for permission.

"Do it." She said with a short nod.

Kakashi drew out a small scroll from his Jounin jacket and rolled it out. Taking the note which Naruto had written to them, he smeared the blood

onto the scroll and formed the hand seals.

"Tora, Mi, Tatsu, Inu!" Kakashi chanted.

He then slammed the scroll to the ground.

Iruka bit his lip worriedly. Was this going to be ok?

"Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique!" Kakashi said firmly and determinedly.

There was a 'poof' and his eight Ninken emerged…underground.

With Naruto's scent clearly in their nostrils.

* * *

><p>"We don't have long! The gates are just there! If we can reach them before they close…" Naruto panted, running full pelt for the direction of the gates which were now clearly up ahead.<p>

Killer Bee nodded and piled on the speed, drawing neck and neck with Naruto as they pegged it through the streets.

"Come ooonnnn…We're nearly-AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

They both let their henges drop in surprise.

And Naruto's scream rang out across Konoha.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's head jerked up as he heard a distant, yet pain filled scream.<p>

"They have him." Kakashi said, taking off like a bullet from the railing of the Hokage building.

Tsunade, Yamato and Iruka close behind him.

* * *

><p>Something was biting into his person.<p>

Well…all over his body.

And sat in front of him, was…

"Pakkun!" Naruto griped irritably, wincing in pain as he tried to move.

"I don't know whatcha've done now Naruto, but Kakashi ain't best pleased with ya." Pakkun said as he looked up at Naruto.

"Dawg, I gotta say, you can have him any other day, but not today." Killer Bee rapped. Then, he picked Pakkun up and swiftly drop kicked him into a nearby tree.

Pakkun yelped as he landed in the tree, and found himself completely stuck between the branches.

"Ah crap." He muttered.

The other Ninken glared and released Naruto, leaping at Killer Bee instead.

But Bee was already running for the gates as fast as he could.

Naruto, after stumbling twice, finally got his legs under him and also took off after him.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu and Izumo were just about to put the wooden barricade across the gates when they turned at the sound of ferocious growls and howls coming from behind them.<p>

They dropped the barricade and dived into some nearby bushes as Killer Bee and pursuing Ninken sped past them.

"NARUTO. OPEN THE GATE YO!" Bee yelled as he kicked up the dust.

Naruto nodded.

He turned to deal with the gates and he stopped as he heard four thumps from behind him.

He froze.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Tsunade asked, her voice dripping with danger.

Kakashi Sensei glared at him. As did Iruka and Yamato.

Naruto winced as he fingered a puncture in his shoulder left by Bull, the largest of the Ninken.

"I hope you can forgive me some day Obaa-Chan…Captain Yamato…Iruka Sensei…Kakashi Sensei…" He started nervously.

Iruka blinked. They were getting an apology?

"Because you see…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to save the world." Naruto finished bravely.

And with that, he turned, and infusing his whole body with chakra, and he could feel the nine-tailed fox adding to it.

'_BRACE!' _Naruto yelled to the Kyuubi, who roared back in anticipation.

Kakashi and Iruka reached out to stop him as Tsunade and Yamato watched with wide eyes, as Naruto shot forward with the power of a fighter jet…

And smashed his body through the gates.

"Leave him." Tsunade said warily as Kakashi made to go after him.

"But Lady Hokage-" Iruka protested, worried at the quest which Naruto was undertaking.

"Enough. He will come back. And when he does…" Tsunade said warningly, cracking her knuckles decisively.

All three of them shivered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are welcome please! =D<strong>_

_**Kaitaru.**_

_**XxxXxxX**_

_**(BTW, [obviously] I don't own Naruto…like…at all…=/…)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

When Naruto reached as far as he could into the forest, he stopped to listen. And sure enough, he could hear the sound of people pursuing him.

He was about to start running again when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Naruto, yo. It's us." Came the voice of Killer Bee.

"…Y-Y-You came…"Naruto said in disbelief as he stared at all four of them.

Yugito Nii, Utakata, Killer Bee and Gaara Sabaku.

"Of course we came. Why wouldn't we aid a family member?" Utakata said quietly, smiling slightly at Naruto, his pipe held loosely by his side in his left hand.

"Friends…help their friends when in trouble." Gaara murmured, as he stepped forward slightly and folded his arms over his chest.

"Personally, I didn't have a choice. But since you saved my life, I owe you both." Yugito said, flicking her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Word." Was Bee's input.

Naruto nodded, and finally his gaze settled on Gaara.

With a grin he launched forward and caught Gaara in a gigantic hug, surprising the hell out of Gaara, who, rather awkwardly, hugged Naruto back.

"Gaara…Good to see you friend." Naruto said in genuine happiness, something he hadn't felt in months. He drew back and gently clapped Gaara on the shoulder.

"Good to see you too…friend." Gaara said with a slight smile, mirroring Naruto's movements by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, not to break up the reunion or anything, but we need to find somewhere safe to camp before it gets any darker." Utakata said from next to Killer Bee.

Naruto and Gaara both nodded, and the five of them started running.

* * *

><p>They'd set up camp at least an hour later from beside a small lake. Utakata had gone to fill their canteen's with water, whilst Yugito Nii set up five tents in record speed.<p>

Meanwhile Naruto, Gaara and Killer Bee had gone wood collecting and now came back armfuls of logs and kindling.

Killer Bee had brought back two massive logs for sitting on, and he placed them as gently as he could on the ground from he had been carrying them on his shoulders.

Gaara let some of his sand out in a small circle on the ground, and they started piling the logs on top, bits of kindling splattered around on the top and sides.

Naruto got out two kunai and knelt down beside the pile of wood, then he quickly struck the kunai against each other until they generated sparks.

He did so several times, and was relieved when one of the sparks caught on the pile of wood, making a small flame start to grow.

"Fire's lit!" Naruto called out with a happy grin.

At that moment Utakata was coming back, this time with a pail of water, and he placed it beside one of the logs as he sat down next to Killer Bee.

Yugito came out from the neck of the woods in a burst of speed and dangled something in front of Naruto.

"Oh good! I got these for supper!" Yugito grinned.

Gaara smirked at Naruto's face as Naruto realised what she was waving in front of his face.

"YOU KILLED BUNNIES?" Naruto gasped in shock and anger.

"Well how else do you want to eat?" Yugito asked, rolling her eyes as she went over to skin the dead animals.

'**You could blame the cat for this one. They are both very much alike, and I daresay she's a good huntress. Both are still bitches though.'**

'_I think I can agree there…Hmm. Cat…or bitch? Hard choice. Very opposite animals.'_

'**Perhaps it's a conflict between the two of them. Psycho Bitch versus Demonic Killer Cat.'**

Utakata, Killer Bee and Gaara all started to chortle as Yugito whipped around to face him from where she was shoving the rabbits onto sticks to go over the fire.

"Psycho Bitch? I'll give you Psycho Bitch." Yugito growled warningly.

"Naruto, you and the Nine-Tails better be careful of what you say. As we can all hear you both at such a close range." Utakata warned him with another slight chuckle.

"Wh-What!" Naruto exclaimed in horror at what he had just been talking about. "How does that work?"

Utakata smiled as he began to explain.

"There is this thing called Chakra Fusion. Ever heard of it?"

Naruto shook his head mutely as Yugito put the rabbits over the fire and glared at him.

"Ok, well…imagine streams of ribbons or light connecting all of us. Now because of those ribbons or what ever you wish to call them, we can all hear what the others are saying to their bijou, and we can communicate to each other via these ribbons."

"How?"

"To put it simply, by thinking of their chakra. Both the Jinchuuriki and their Bijou."

"Kind of like the Akatsuki…But they communicate with clones when their rings flash…" Naruto murmured, nodding his head absentmindedly.

"Kid. That's something I want to know. Why did you bring us out here?" Yugito asked suddenly, sitting back on the log and staring at him, her face impassive.

Naruto looked at her and then delved into his mind to find the fox.

'**You can tell this one.' **The fox said immediately.

'_I'll answer any other questions if you do this one.' _Naruto bribed tiredly.

'**Brat. Done deal.' **The fox growled back.

The others smirked as Naruto sat back to listen to the bijou's explanation.

'**Hurry up fox.' The two-tails grinned.**

'**Shut up cat. You asked in the first place. I'm getting to it.' The fox growled back.**

'**Hehehe, you always were slow.' Shukaku, the one-tails chuckled mischievously.**

'**Says you, you laughing sand raccoon!' The Nine-tails roared at the sand demon.**

'**Are you insulting those who are slow…?' The six-tailed slug asked, his antennae moving slowly as he blinked.**

'**No. He's not. Just let it go slimy guts.' The Eight-tailed Ox sighed.**

'**You're calling HIM slimy, Ox? Have you SEEN your tails lately?' The monster cat insulted her neighbouring lightning demon.**

'**Have you seen YOURS? You seem to have frizzed up over the years. Maybe the land of lightening is starting to get to you, you mangy cat.' The fox grinned maliciously. **

'**FUZZBALL! YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!' The cat screeched.**

'**I LIVE THERE PYSCHO BITCH!' The fox roared back.**

'**Oh great.' The Ox sighed as the Sand Demon laughed hysterically in the background.**

'**IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU I COULD HAVE-' The cat started to yell back.**

'_SHUT UP AND TELL THE STORY!' _All the Jinchuuriki yelled at the Bijou, making the tailed animals wince with the force of it.

'**But-' **The fox tried to protest.

'_FUR BUSH! GET ON WITH IT!' _Naruto yelled at the fox.

'**Fine. But she started it.' **The Kyuubi muttered.

'_WELL I'M ENDING IT. TELL THE STORY.' _Naruto finished dramatically.

'**Basically…We found out that the Akatsuki have a new plan. They intend to destroy the world, to bring peace, but in a more destructive way. Good for them, Bad for us kind of thing. It's virtually unstoppable…'**

The fox paused for effect.

'**Until Naruto and I returned from having gained this knowledge, and we were unjustly punished by being sealed in a cage. That was when we figured it out. We had to unite, so that we can become stronger and overpower them.'**

'_Which we will. Dattebayo.' _Naruto nodded in satisfaction.

'_Ok. I get that…' _Yugito said in understanding.

'_What is the Akatsuki's plan? Tell us everything Naruto. Tell us from the beginning. From the exact moment you saw and overheard them.' _Gaara suddenly spoke up, fixing his green gaze on Naruto from where he sat next to him.

'_Ok…but listen up. 'Cuz I'm only saying this once.' _Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

Killer Bee grinned at Utakata who smiled back in expectancy, whereas Yugito and Gaara leaned forwards.

It also seemed that the Bijou, except the Nine-tails who was more than content to go to sleep, pricked up their ears to hear the tale of how this had all come about.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

He was crouched, watching the firelight from afar as the black shapes stood around the miniature blaze.

The red clouds on their capes clearly seen in the hazy light.

'_Damn it. I can't hear them.'_

'**You idiot. Channel chakra to your ears.'**

'_Oh yeah…'_

Naruto concentrated for a second, as his chakra control still wasn't all that great, and after a few seconds he managed to get it right.

Then he listened.

"Hidan and Kakuzu…you will… to the…four days…two-tails…"

'_It's still not good enough. I'm only getting parts of it.'_

'**Idiotic brat. Here, let me try.'**

As soon as Naruto let the fox's chakra filter through, he heard them clearly.

"All of the reports so far are positive. But after the two-tails is captured, we are having a slight change of plans." An orange haired one said, the one Naruto believed Jiraiya-Sama had called Pein.

"Change? What sort of change?" A tall, well built man asked. He was blue all over, and he resembled a shark even with the gigantic sword strapped to his back.

Kisame, Naruto recalled with slight nod to himself.

"I don't see why we need to fucking change. We can push these bitches over no problem." A man with silvery slicked back hair said.

The guy beside him who had a black mask covering his face turned to him slightly, his green eyes flashing.

"There is a reason you are new to this group Hidan. Deal with it. Ugh, Leader-Sama, why did you put me with the complete idiot?" He asked.

"KAKUZU! SHUT UP! I'M NOT AN IDIOT." Hidan roared at Kakuzu, who slapped him upside the head, not bothering to answer him.

"Because you are both, in a sense, immortal." Pein answered.

"FUCK THAT! HE'S A -"

"Shut up Hidan." A girl with blue hair said tiredly, opening her hand and letting streams of paper fly out of it. The pieces of paper wrapped themselves tightly to Hidan's mouth.

No matter how hard the Jashinist tried, he was unable to remove them…without causing any damage.

"If you struggle any more, the next set are going straight to your manly weak spot. Then when you try to remove them, you'll rip off your bollocks. Also known as, self castration."

"That's just harsh Konan…" Another guy spoke up.

Naruto recognised him immediately.

Itachi Uchiha.

The evil older brother of Sasuke. The monster who had killed his whole clan…yet saved Sasuke.

Well that was a darn shame in Naruto's opinion. The kid had probably lived off of lemons when he was a baby, because it couldn't have been the sweetness of his mothers milk.

I mean, shock horror, Sasuke could have been a nice guy!

Bad…Bad dreams.

Naruto refocused on the group of S-Class criminals, straining his hearing, much to the grumbling of the Kyuubi who was forced to release a little more chakra.

"Going back to what I was saying…There's going to be a change."

"YAAY! TOBI LIKES CHANGE!" A small man with an orange mask cried out joyfully.

Naruto's jaw nearly hit the floor and beyond.

This Akatsuki wasn't a criminal group! It was a bloody nutcase hospital that ran riot!

"Ah for god's sake. Konan…" Pein said with a face-palm.

Tobi's whole face was covered with paper.

"TOBI CAN'T BREATHE!" Came the muffled scream from the mask.

"Damn, I should press HARDER." Konan muttered.

There was silence again.

"As I was saying, the change, is simple."

Pein looked around the troop, eyeing them up one by one.

"Instead of hunting the Jinchuuriki down in two's, we take them as a team."

"What?" Kisame blurted out. He couldn't help himself. He glanced at Konan nervously with a gulp and slowly covered his manly parts inconspicuously.

"Yes. Think about it. We are the best shinobi in the world. We have killed, and we will kill, to bring peace. We are strongest…united. And we strike the land of lightening first. The land of fire comes next…and so on and so forth, until the world…is at our mercy." Pein explained slowly, yet full of dark enthusiasm.

Naruto widened his eyes.

This was certain doom for Konoha…the lands…They were going to be obliterated.

Lightening…

Water…

Earth…

Wind…

Fire…

His home…friends…Friends who he considered as practically family.

"Pein-Sama." Itachi said quietly.

Naruto strained to listen.

"Yes Itachi…?" Pein asked slowly.

"We have a visitor. In the form of the Nine-Tailed fox."

"Oh…?"

There was a rustle as Pein turned to face the direction of where Naruto was hiding.

"Come out, come out little…fox…" Pein called out to the black forest, amidst the chuckles of the rest of them.

'_Do you think you can build up enough chakra for us to get to the gates?'_

'**Of course I can. It'll take me a while to re-charge as much chakra to do it again. So I can only do it once. It's weird in a human body. S'fine in my own-'**

'_You can reminisce about the past later. We have a problem right now.'_

'**Lets do this then. Brat.'**

"Come out…Come out…" Pein said mockingly, starting to walk forwards, the dead leaves crunching underfoot.

"NOT BY THE HAIRS ON MY CHINNY CHIN CHIN." Naruto yelled as he stood up, a grin all over his face as he made a hand seal.

'_I hope this works.'_

'**So do I.'**

Then to the shock of all the Akatsuki members present, with the exception of Deidara and Sasori who were deceased by that time…

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

***End of flashback***

* * *

><p>"I see." Utakata murmured.<p>

"You…but…the…flash…" Yugito stuttered.

"Huh?"

"DID YOU STEAL IT FROM THE YELLOW FLASH!" She finally blurted out, her eyes ablaze.

"N-No…Who's the yellow flash?" Naruto asked in panicked confusion.

"The fourth Hokage of the leaf village." Utakata informed him quickly.

"Oh! Oh no…no… no! He was the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of me…and…the…the only man I can call my father." Naruto said sadly, rubbing his neck.

There was a silence.

"Oh…Well…It is quite fair, as it explains the hair." Killer Bee rapped out stammeringly.

"Hmm…and the awful dress sense." Yugito muttered.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

'**Shut up brat. She's wrong…orange IS the best colour, and I wear it stunningly…as you can see. But you're giving me a headache. So it means you need to sleep.' **The Kyuubi said in irritation.

'**We all do…' **The slug said slowly as Utakata nodded in agreement.

'**I'll agree with that.' **The two-tails nodded.

'_I speak for Shukaku here, because he WILL let me sleep tonight.' _Gaara said firmly as Shukaku chuckled darkly.

'_Haha, you tell him Gaara.' _Naruto laughed.

**'You can sleep well tonight my dearest jinchuuriki.' **The sand demon said maliciously.

Gaara smiled at Naruto slightly and they both stood up, bidding everyone goodnight as they slid into their tents and zipping them up.

Utakata and Yugito glanced at each other and nodded once and quickly.

Then they made it to their tents in record time and did the zips up.

"Shotgun not on first or second watch duty!" Yugito shouted as she curled up in her own sleeping bag and cat-napped.

"Shotgun not being first watch duty but bagsy being second!" Utakata called out as he zonked out into his sleeping bag.

Killer Bee sat by the fire side, having suddenly been made aware that that left him on first watch duty.

"That was not kind, I have revenge on ma mind!" Killer Bee rapped quietly as the eight tailed Octopus Ox chuckled, for once not berating Bee on his rapping.

The fire crackled once more, and a dying breeze put the flame out, and night descended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, the next chapter, things start to get going. ;)<strong>_

_**Next chapter is COMING SOON MY SHINOBI FRIENDS.**_

_**LET THE FIRE OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT WITHIN YOU! ;D**_

_**Keep an eye out people. ^_^**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**COME ON!**_

_**THAT BUTTON ISN'T THERE TO LOOK PRETTY!**_

_**Well…it is VERY pretty though…all blue and…uh…shiny.**_

_**Meh.**_

_**Just review please. ^_\\ - Kakashi Approves.**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake. (You can all call me Kai.) ^_^**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Naruto stumbled out of the tent early the next morning.

Way too early. The sun was just beginning to rise.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes wearily to get the sleep out of them and he blinked.

Suddenly he fell backwards and hit the floor as two shurikan passed over his head. Well. He hadn't been expecting THAT for a wakeup call.

"Training will commence. You are the last to rise boy." Utakata said with a smile, two more shurikan in his hand.

There was a rustle of leaves and Yugito shot out of the bush and tackled Utakata and he scraped the shurikan along her stomach as they rolled.

She screeched with an animal fury and raked her nails across his cheek in retaliation. They disappeared from view as they rolled into the lake with a mighty 'splash'.

Naruto didn't have time to watch though, as Gaara hurled himself at Naruto and wrapped tendrils of sand around him. Naruto went crashing to the floor with a yell and did a quick hand seal.

Immediately Kage-Bunshin were on hand in their hundreds, and they were prising Gaara off of him, and drawing the sand away.

They attacked Gaara in their multiples, but Gaara saw straight though it, and several cleverly used sand swords cut them all cleanly into ribbons.

They glared at each other, but before they could strike a flash of silver interrupted them, and they were jumping back side by side as Killer Bee entered the arena, his katanas reflecting the sun's early rays of light.

Naruto looked to Gaara who nodded.

Killer Bee launched himself at them, his katanas one big blur as they spun and weaved around him, searching for a weakening as they dodged back and forth in front of him. Being just there…but just that little bit out of reach.

Naruto danced to the side as Gaara attacked with his sand from the front.

'**One minute you're fighting against one another, the next you're working together. Such madness.' **The Kyuubi tutted.

'…_Shut up.' _Both Gaara and Naruto shot back to the Nine-tails.

Shukaku just laughed again.

It was all he ever did really.

Gaara sent out a few probing tendrils of sand towards Bee from the front as Naruto slipped around the back and summoned three Kage-Bunshin.

Killer Bee swatted the sand away with the flats of his blurring blades and jumped backwards slightly.

Straight into Naruto's Rasengan.

He arched his back and roared in pain.

That was when they realised. There was a log in its place.

A log with a hole in the middle.

A hole which was occupied with Naruto's fist.

Which was stuck.

"Oh hell." Naruto muttered as he tried…and failed…to pull his hand out.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at him and Naruto sweat dropped as Gaara launched himself at Naruto.

Seeing no other choice, Naruto made a huge effort and spun round, and gaining momentum, he swung the log round and up and caught Gaara in the stomach with a sumo-yell.

Gaara, however, managed to flip in mid-air and skidded backwards along the floor as he landed, with one hand on the ground as the other massaged his stomach tenderly.

He growled slightly and straightened up, at the same time, Naruto freed his hand from the log, and Killer Bee launched himself at Gaara, and Gaara leapt at Naruto, and Naruto went after Killer Bee murderously.

They were all within inches of each other…

…But suddenly their progress was halted by a bubble exploding from the surface of the lake.

They stopped, frozen to the spot as they watched in astonishment as Yugito, her whole being completely soaked with water, slipped around inside the bubble, screeching as she fell over on the slippery surface of the bubble.

Naruto listened as the Kyuubi inside of him cackled hysterically.

Talk about 'rolling on the floor laughing my ass off'. The Fox was probably the only one in the shinobi world who knew what it felt like at that precise moment.

Utakata rose to the surface gracefully, removing his pipe from his mouth. Killer Bee grinned suddenly and turned, picking Naruto and Gaara up by the shoulders and throwing them bodily out to the lake.

Utakata stared in amazement as they came flying towards him and then grunted as the two boys hit him simultaneously, sending all three of them headfirst into the ice-cold lake.

Yugito Nii, was freed from the bubble…

From extremely high up in the air.

Her arms flailed uselessly as the forces of gravity pulled her back down to the earth.

With a grin, she twisted in mid air at the last second and hit the ground on all fours, making the ground shudder with the impact.

"Hah. Cats land on their feet. Always." She said smugly, standing up and dusting herself off as Utakata, Gaara and Naruto stepped out from the lake, completely drenched.

And complaining.

"T-T-That was harsh Bee!" Utakata said, his teeth chattering slightly.

'Y-Y-You overgrown…jellyfish!' The Fox shivered, as Naruto's teeth were unable to move. He was slightly scared that it was going to fall off.

Which was ridiculous.

Gaara however.

Collapsed.

"…I don't think he likes cold water." Yugito said with a snort.

"Water's good for the soul, he's just another sand mole." Killer Bee rapped with a grin.

"Sand…Coff-" Gaara muttered weakly but promptly put his head on the shingle at the side of the lake.

Killer Bee rolled his eyes and picked the youngest Kazekage in history up and draped him by the early morning fire, which Naruto had just started up in a futile attempt to get warm and dry.

"All in all…I think that was a very successful training exercise." Utakata said with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Can we eat now? I really want to eat. I feel hungry. Let's eat.' <strong>The nine-tails said suddenly in the middle of an awkward silence as they sat around the fire.

Naruto, Bee, Yugito and Utakata all rolled their eyes.

And then all of their stomachs gurgled and Gaara came to, blinking in the firelight.

"Ok…he has a point." Naruto muttered.

* * *

><p>Yugito and Naruto were hunting. Naruto had his kunai out at first, but the fox irritably told him to put it away.<p>

Naruto rolled his eyes but listened to Yugito as she told him how to focus.

"Just use your other senses. Cats and Foxes have that in common. This should come slightly naturally. Focus on the hunt. You're going to like this. Trust me." Yugito said shortly.

She wasn't one to waste words.

Naruto subconsciously felt himself going to all fours as the Kyuubi subtly took over for a few precious seconds and directed chakra to Naruto's eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

He could feel…well…everything.

It was all so clear.

And that was when he heard a rustling to his right. And he whipped his head to the right, his blonde hair flopping into his eyes slightly.

He tensed as he relied on his other senses to guide him.

He burst forward suddenly at the same time as Yugito did.

They hadn't seen each other, and they were going so fast that they barrelled headlong into each other. Yugito snarled and Naruto growled back.

They mirrored each other and raised a hand to swipe at the other, but as their hands connected, it was like they got an electric shock.

They couldn't pull their hands apart.

"What's…What's going on?"

'**Shut up brat!' **

Yugito suddenly heard something that she had never heard the cat do to someone, or something else ever before.

The two-tailed monster cat purred in satisfaction as the Nine-tails chakra mingled with its own.

'**You stupid fuzz ball…You haven't changed.'**

'**Neither have you…you beautiful feline…'**

"Oh my god." Yugito gasped in shock, forgetting about trying to pull away from Naruto.

"You guys…are…are…"

'**Yeah well. Our relationship is our relationship. Whether we are basically a part of each other or not…Then again…if you two fall in love, I would have absolutely NO objection if you wanted to try and-'** The Nine-tailed fox started to suggest.

"NO!" Yugito said hurriedly in anger.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Naruto said simultaneously.

"HIM?" Yugito asked in disbelief.

"HER?" Naruto questioned in disgusted amazement.

'**I think that's a no.' **The monster cat sighed.

'**Shame…' **The demonic fox said, mirroring the sigh.

'**I'm still here for you…' **The two-tails purred.

'**I haven't felt you like this for over a hundred years. It makes my fur stand on end.' **The Kyuubi's voice rumbled with a similar, more fox like purr.

"Get a room!" Naruto said in panic as he suddenly felt the Kyuubi start to take over his body.

"No! No! I refuse to rape little boys!" Yugito yelled as the cat did the same.

"I'm not a little boy!" Naruto yelled back.

Suddenly Utakata arrived on the scene.

"Uhh…Everything ok?" He asked in confusion. Then he saw how they were positioned.

Naruto trapping Yugito beneath him.

"This so ISN'T what it looks like." Naruto explained in a panicked tone.

"And never will be." Yugito muttered.

Utakata bent double in hysterical laughter.

"BEE! THE FOX AND CAT ARE AT IT AGAIN! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed hysterically, clutching a tree for support.

The Kyuubi and Monster Cat were so surprised at his arrival that it gave both Yugito and Naruto precious seconds to re-gain control of their bodies once more and jump away from each other.

Yugito glared at Utakata from where she was now perched in a tree.

"If you don't shut up you slimy git, I will make sure that there is a new kind of slug sushi on the menu." She growled.

Naruto ignored all of it and completely ignored the Kyuubi as he stalked off to go and catch their breakfast to the sounds of Killer Bee's and Utakata's laughter.

* * *

><p>Breakfast wasn't a huge event.<p>

As Gaara refused to talk to Killer Bee, and Killer Bee just smirked at the childish game.

"So. What's our plan of action?" Utakata asked as Yugito fumed silently, ripping into her rabbit with trails of red pouring down her teeth and chin.

Naruto gulped at the sight and avoided her gaze.

"Uhh…I don't really know. We could…Uhh…" Naruto stammered. He hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"How about luring them out?" Gaara spoke up quickly.

"Huh? I just don't understand, this guy from the sand. " Killer Bee rapped out, his sunglasses reflecting their small campfire.

"They wanted Hidan and Kakuzu to get the two-tails first right? They still won't know where she went. If we were to get them out here after her…somehow remove their rings from them to avoid communication, and destroy them…technically we'll have two Akatsuki members down." Gaara explained patiently, his red hair falling in his eyes as he watched the flames dancing and crackling.

"Ok…But we'd have to surround them…And I don't see how that's going to work if we can't communicate telepathically from long distances…" Utakata said slowly.

"That's easily solved. We use these." Yugito said quickly, reaching into her backpack and getting out small earpieces and handing them out to them all.

"Oh cool! Headsets! I remember these from my early days missions…" Naruto said fondly as he took one which was gingerly offered to him.

He made sure not to make any physical contact with Yugito…just in case.

"Well that's that sorted I suppose…" Utakata said as he fixed his on and tested it.

"Ok. Here's how we go about it. We'll start at noon, when the sun is highest…" Gaara said, leaning forward slightly as he outlined his plan.

* * *

><p>At five minutes to noon a couple of hours later, they all settled into their hiding places and waited. The perfect images of stealth.<p>

"Bubbles, come in Bubbles." Naruto said into his headset, adjusting his hidden microphone so that it was comfortable.

"Shut up. Don't call me Bubbles…Whiskers." Came Utakata's sigh from the other end.

"Whiskers to Horny, you hearing me?" Naruto said, immediately grinning at his code name.

"Yo boy, we be hearin', so let's bust this clearing'!" Killer Bee rapped down the microphone.

"Whiskers to Mascara, are you-""Naruto. If you DARE call me Mascara one more time, I will hand you back to the leaf village so that your Sensei can kick your ass. Sandstorm will do just fine." Gaara snapped.

Naruto gulped, which did not go unnoticed by Gaara on the other end of the line, who smirked.

"Duly noted Sandstorm." Naruto said warily.

"Nine-lives is also checking in. Has reached the clearing and is all set to go." Yugito's voice cut in playfully.

"Great! Are we ready?" Naruto asked them, flexing his neck and shoulders in anticipation.

"Mess wit the best, n' they die like the rest! Yo!" Killer Bee rapped enthusiastically.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I can roll with that." Naruto nodded slightly.

"Word, Thanks Naruto, yo." Killer Bee grimaced.

"Well, never thought I'd say this…But let's bust this joint!" Yugito said with a malicious smile from the middle of the clearing, flexing her rapidly growing…claws.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, please review. I know it was a bit shorter than the others, but I'mma starting to get going here. <strong>_

_**Please review!**_

_**Otherwise you will be forced to watch tailed porno's. xD **_

_**Will update soon! Promise! =D**_

_**Kaitaru, over and out. ;)**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You guys HAVE to leave a review for this chapter, because I feel like I'm not getting any love…=/**_

_**& no love means no inspiration, and no inspiration means no chapters! D=**_

_**But yeah…Anyway.**_

_**On with the story…Right? XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

Hidan struggled free from where Kakuzu had him in a crushing headlock, cursing colourfully as he tripped and fell on his face in the process.

"Next time keep your fucking hands out of my prayers you fucking prick!" Hidan yelled angrily, brandishing THE (A/N: O: ) finger at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and kicked at Hidan contemptuously. He started to walk again.

"Shut up. Your dumb ass ritual was taking too damn long, and we're almost there." He said, pulling his Akatsuki close to him.

"Well I think-"

"You don't think. That's the problem." Kakuzu said bluntly.

"SHUT UP PRICK. I think that this whole thing of trying to find the two-tails is taking too fucking long, but I'm not fucking complaining."

"Saint Hidan huh."

"THAT GOES AGAINST MY RELIGION AND YOU KNOW IT. I'M NOT A SAINT! I'M A SACRIFICING BASTARD WHO WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY GOD!" Hidan screamed lividly at his zombie twin.

"Shut up already. I've located her now, and you yelling your head off will most probably scare her off." Kakuzu lectured him.

"Good. That fucking bitch. How long did it take you to sew me back together? Hm? How long was it?"

"Half an hour."

"Exactly. Half an hour. Half. A. Fucking. HOUR." Hidan hissed.

Minutes later they entered a clearing in the forest, but they stopped dead in slight astonishment at what they found.

"Hello boys." Yugito said, turning round to face them with a smirk, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder and winking at them.

"Bitch." Was the only word that left Hidan's mouth.

"Come back for some more?" Yugito simpered, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hidan…"

"…Can I kill her yet?"

"As long as you don't maul her beyond all recognition. I need my money, Hidan. You hear me?" Kakuzu warned.

"Yeah, Yeah. I hear you." Hidan agreed uncaringly.

Then he launched himself at Yugito who waited for his scythe to fall.

"YAHOO!" Hidan yelled gleefully.

The scythe hit the floor, embedding itself in the mud as Yugito side-stepped it at the last second.

Hidan frowned and started to pull it back, but Yugito was faster. With a yowl of triumph, she sliced at his cheek and drew blood, making him yelp in pain.

"Hidan. She'll have you on your ass again in a second." Kakuzu commented in boredom from the side-lines.

"SHUT UP YOU PRICK." Hidan yelled back angrily as his scythe swiped at her with renewed vigour and blurring in a vision of red and sliver as it gained in speed.

Yugito frowned. If they didn't decide to step in soon, then one misjudged second and it could be all over for her.

Hidan noticed the frown and grinned madly, an evil thirst for blood coming over him as he saw red.

Suddenly Naruto, Killer Bee and Gaara threw themselves from their hiding places. Killer Bee had his five katanas drawn, and he slammed into Kakuzu, managing to put one of the katanas through him, making it come out through his back. Kakuzu roared in pain as he went down, his scream filling out across the forest, making birds scatter from their nests and other such animals run for cover.

Naruto made one other shadow clone in case of an emergency and stood guard.

The clone turned its head to see how Gaara and Yugito were getting on as they fought valiantly against the now frenzied Hidan. The sand protecting them as the scythe whipped to and fro, trying to find a weakness in the sand barrier.

"Come in Whiskers, how is it going over there? Out." Utakata's voice came in on the mini radio.

Naruto pressed a button on the microphone to reply.

"Whiskers to Bubbles, everything's ok over here. How is the radius going so far? Out." Naruto answered the call, keeping his eye on Gaara and Yugito as they advanced on Hidan, finally managing to take the offensive.

"Radius is going fine, but I can only hold it for another two, maybe three minutes. If there are any intruders, I shall let you know. Bubbles over and out." Utakata informed him.

"Received and acknowledged Bubbles. Whiskers also over and out." Naruto replied, letting the radio go silent again.

"Yo! Naruto, we have a problem here." Bee said as he unsheathed his Katanas again and stood back to back with Naruto.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, suddenly apprehensive.

"He ain't dead." Killer Bee said gravely.

* * *

><p>"You bet I'm not dead. Bet all the money you've got. Because I now only have three remaining hearts." Kakuzu's voice growled.<p>

And indeed, Kakuzu was standing upright, a murderous look in his eyes.

Before either of them could move, Killer Bee was sent flying back with a powerful kick. He hit a tree at the edge of the clearing and slid painfully to the ground with a groan.

"BEE!" Naruto yelled in a panic, his eyes wide in shock. Killer Bee looked up and shook his head as if to clear a headache.

"You next, you pathetic dead last Genin." Kakuzu said emotionlessly.

That was when Kakuzu went flying back.

"No one…EVER…calls ME dead last. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you ever forget it! **DATTEBAYO!**" He yelled as he unclenched his fist and flexed his fingers.

Kakuzu stood up unsteadily from where he had landed on the floor and glared at Naruto.

"I didn't think I'd have to do this. Especially for a Genin. But you have sparked my ire, boy." He snarled.

"I didn't even want to TOUCH your ire, creep." Naruto retorted angrily.

Yugito screeched suddenly as Hidan's scythe caught her shoulder and drew blood, leaving a deep gash near the top of her shoulder.

Gaara was frowning, why hadn't his sand stopped it? Yugito was in radius…Was the sand reacting to her Bijou?

"C'MON BITCH! YOU AIN'T VERY FAST ARE YOU. HAHAHA! JASHIN WILL ENJOY EATING YOUR SOUL AS YOU DIE AT MY HANDS BITCH!YAHOO!" Hidan roared in triumph, laughing madly.

"BUBBLES TO WHISKERS. WE'VE GOT A SITUATION." Utakata yelled through the microphone suddenly, nearly scaring the hell out of Naruto as he watched Kakuzu dodge Killer Bee's katana which was thrown at him, managing to catch and rip a part of Kakuzu's mask.

Naruto's clone also went to help and set about harassing Kakuzu with lots of Kunai and Shurikan, making him focus on dodging them all instead of going on the offensive to attack.

"Whiskers is receiving? What's wrong?"

"The radius has been breached at a fast pace. I repeat the radius has been breached from the far side. I will not be able to get there in time to stop them so whatever happens, you will have to deal with it until I get there."

"What! Great. Just great. How many have breached the area? And where are they headed?" Naruto asked in a panic as he felt his clone get stabbed multiple times and 'poof' away.

"Headed straight to you very quickly. Approximately…Four…I think. I can't tell if it's the Akatsuki or not, but I'm on my way."

"Ok, I'll try to-"

"Don't try anything Naruto, just try and get this finished up before they get there. I'm on my way. Bubbles over and out.

"Right, Whiskers over and out."

Naruto cursed under his breath and turned to see Gaara holding a wall of sand over himself and Yugito as Hidan swore colourfully, trying to hack his way into the sand.

The sand managed to somehow gain a grip onto the scythe, and ripped it out of Hidan's grasp, embedding it in a tree on the side of the clearing.

Hidan jumped away from the advancing sand and flipped it off.

"DAMN CAT. SEE ALL THE FUCKING TROUBLE YOU CAUSE US? BITCH. CATS HAVE NO COURAGE. YOU WILL DIE PITIFULLY BEFORE ME!" Hidan yelled angrily, brandishing his fist in their direction as the sounds of clashing metal from Killer Bee's and Kakuzu's fight raged on behind him.

There was an indignant yowl and Gaara's sand exploded outwards to reveal the two-tailed cat in it's half finished form with the basic demonic cat form with black and blue pulsing fiery chakra like fur.

"Oh shi-" Hidan was suddenly battered with a huge fiery blue paw with extended claws. It sent him flying into the ground some meters away, but he managed to somehow stay intact.

"Fucking cat. I'll turn you into a fucking TEACOSY!" Hidan yelled with a grimace, clutching his side and massaging it as he stood up.

Naruto quickly turned his attention back to Kakuzu as Killer Bee threw an explosive tag at him.

There was a huge bang, and Naruto nearly relaxed, thinking the enemy couldn't have survived that at such a short distance, Akatsuki or not.

That was…

Until the smoke cleared.

Kakuzu was standing there, looking mildly irritated.

* * *

><p>Without warning, the sound of a million sweetly chirruping birds pierced the air, followed by a streak of silver and a tremendous crash, and Kakuzu's eyes went wide in surprise and pain.<p>

"Got him Kakashi-Sensei!" A girl's voice cried out happily.

"Way to go Hatake-San!" Another called out.

"That's revenge…for Asuma Sensei." Another murmured.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he stopped Killer Bee from moving to attack.

"Ino…? Choji…? Shikamaru…?" Naruto called out uncertainly.

The three named people came out from their hiding places and stared in shock at Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto? W-What are you doing here? We thought you'd left to go and…well…" Ino trailed off.

"Hah, still the gossip monger Ino? And don't tell me, you all thought I'd gone to join or take down Sasuke. Is that what they told you?" Naruto said with a hint of bitterness.

"Naruto? Who are these guys, they don't look friendly to ma eyes." Bee rapped as he stepped towards them once, making the three of them take a slight step back.

"They're fine. They're…friends." Naruto said haltingly.

"H-H-How did you…know that…l-l-lightning…" Kakuzu asked stuttering, coughing up more blood.

"I guess you just got matched with the wrong guy, seeing as you're an earth user." A familiar voice said from behind Kakuzu.

Naruto grimaced as Kakuzu went to the floor.

"He's not dead." Naruto muttered.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, turning to Naruto in disbelief. "But, it was a clean shot…I saw it! We all did!"

"Yeah, but this guy has five hearts. He's now two down. He has three left. We need to get to those before he's dead. But at the moment, Yugito and Gaara are handling that…Hidan guy over there." Naruto explained, looking at the floor.

"Naruto."

Naruto refused to look up.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"For god's sake boy. NARUTO. Look at me."

Naruto looked up and met the glaring eyes of his Sensei.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. Properly looked, taking in the state of his student. The messed up hair, the tired eyes from the sleepless nights, the tattered battle worn now dull orange and black clothes.

He narrowed his eyes.

"When we get back, you and I are going to have a long and close one to one talk. Do you hear me?" He ordered.

"Hai Sensei." Naruto mumbled.

'**It's a good thing you are not going back eh brat?'**

'_Just what I was thinking you fur ball. Well…Not until all this is over anyway.'_

'**You call me fur ball ONE more time…I dare you…'**

'_Why? What you gonna do to me?…Fur ball.'_

'…**You did NOT just go there. Now feel the ULTIMATE PAIN OF…MIGRAINE!' **

Naruto yelled out in pain and clutched at the left side of his head.

"YOU FUCKING ORANGE FUZZ BUSH! CUT IT OUT YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH WHILST BURNING IN THE FUCKING FEIRY PITS OF HELL AS YOUR NON-EXISTANT MOTHER CASTRATES YOUR NON EXISTANT FOX LIKE BOLLOCKS!" Naruto screamed as he fell to his knees.

Everything stopped around them and turned to stare.

The migraine stopped immediately.

'**Nice one genius.'**

'_I SO blame you for this.'_

Yugito, Killer Bee and Gaara started chuckling as the others looked on in utter confusion.

"What the hell…Is there something you're not telling us Naruto?" Choji asked.

"You didn't know? Oh wait, it's the S-class secret of your village…Isn't it…?" Kakuzu asked as he stood up behind them.

"Don't you dare…" Kakashi threatened, starting to fire up another Raikiri.

"You mean the S-class secret of where I am the Jinchuuriki to the Nine-tailed demon fox-"

'**That's me.'**

"-where people treated me like a…like a…whatever. They treated me badly. But I didn't care. I'll fight for them all the same. Because I'll prove them wrong."

"And I'll start by taking you down." Naruto finished with a determined glare.

He summoned a clone.

Hidan launched himself at Yugito with renewed fury, but something caught him before he could.

"Shadow possession technique, success." Shikamaru smirked. Finally, he could take revenge.

"Good job Shikamaru!" Ino called out with a smile.

"I'm going to take this murderer for a walk. He won't be back, I promise." Shikamaru said as he started to sprint off, and poor, evil Hidan could do nothing but follow and curse abusively in his wake.

"Yugito, Choji, Gaara. Can you go with him to make sure he's alright please? Just in case. Don't interfere unless you need to…" Naruto asked of them.

Yugito and Gaara nodded, but Choji looked uncertain.

"B-But Naruto…What about you guys?"

"We'll be fine. We can handle it here." Kakashi answered for him. Choji bit his lip and nodded, and the three of them started to track down where Shikamaru and Hidan had headed off to.

* * *

><p>Kakuzu abruptly threw off his Akatsuki cloak to reveal his stitched up back which had four faces in it, two of which were broken. They all started to move as if they were alive, trying to break free from his back, pulsing and stretching, making him grunt with the force of their struggling.<p>

Then, with an almighty roar, the faces broke free from him, a slimy blackness erupting from within him and filling out into four very odd forms behind him.

Two of them immediately started howling and they fell to the floor with desperate moans of pain as they started dying.

"What the-"

"That must have been where he was injured earlier…When Bee stabbed him and when Kaka-Sensei got him in the back with that Raikiri…"

"That's clever of you to figure that out, but you won't be able to keep it up. Now all of you…die." Kakuzu said in a monotone.

More hand signs were made and the two remaining black demonic things opened their mouths to reveal the dark abysses within.

"Die…now." Kakuzu said, his red and green eyes glinting with evil.

Fire and Wind erupted from deep within the creatures and they joined to create a huge great explosion which hurtled towards Killer Bee, Naruto, Kakashi and Ino.

* * *

><p>Suddenly there were three soft 'pop's.<p>

"Sorry I'm late. I seem to have that effect." Utakata smiled as the explosion was contained in the bubble, as were the two demonic creatures of the abyss.

Utakata suddenly put his pipe to his mouth and blew a small lilting melody which rose and fell on it.

The bubble with the explosion inside it soared up into the sky and released it's contents, letting the explosion burn itself out high up above their heads.

Whereas the creatures' bubbles expanded once, and then contracted swiftly. Their dying screams were not heard as the bubble contained their noise as they disappeared from existence.

"Get the hell out of my way you-AAHH!" Kakuzu screamed and fell to the floor, holding his heart.

"Seems Shikamaru managed to get that blood vial to work…I took your blood sample earlier on and gave it to Shikamaru before he took your little zombie twin off. Obviously he is a devout Jashinist an he must have tried the ritual on Master Nara. But instead, he cleverly used your blood. In effect, you just killed one another." Kakashi explained.

Kakuzu's eyes went wide before closing completely.

Kakuzu then collapsed and died before he even hit the ground, all five of his hearts permanently stopped.

"Well that was easy." Utakata said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uhh…and you are?" Ino asked as she blinked, focusing on the…hot…dude…

"UTAKATA! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME. I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA DIE!" Naruto yelled, clutching his heart in relief.

'**YOU STUPID SLUG! CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER? I COULD HAVE DIED!' **The Kyuubi roared.

'**YEAH! TRY THIS THING CALLED AN AUTO-BOOST BAKA!' **The Ox joined in angrily.

'…**No.' **The Slug replied after a few slow seconds.

"Naruto, don't yell at strangers." Kakashi reprimanded him.

"I'm no stranger…I promise. I'm here to help a family member." Utakata said with another smile and a loyal bow.

"We'd do anything to help our other brother. Beyond your trust his soul was hurled, now we're helping him save the world. Yo." Killer Bee rapped.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"F-F-Family…?" He stuttered.

Shikamaru, Choji, Yugito and Gaara suddenly broke from the trees and came to stand with them. Shikamaru looking completely calm.

Kakashi studied them all.

"Y-You are all…Jinchuuriki?" He stuttered, feeling it suddenly sink in.

"Yes. We are the last." Yugito confirmed.

Kakashi nodded to himself.

"Naruto. You're coming with me. Ino, stay here a second. Wait til Choji and Shikamaru return."

"Hai." Ino nodded.

Kakashi then dragged a reluctant Naruto by the ear to the side of the clearing and folded his arms.

Waiting…expectantly.

'_Oh crap.' _Naruto thought with an inward grimace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heh...heh...heh...<em>**

**_reviews are MORE than welcome...please...Otherwise I'll send Kakashi to give you a THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN! XD_**

*_**Shudders**_.* **_Scary stuff_**.

**_I hope that deserves a review...^_^_**

**_(Going to be releasing a one-shot soon with Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi in a few days time approx...Called : Training Balls. Watch for my post people. ) ;)_**

**_Kaitaru._**

**_XxxXxxX_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

"Anything you'd like to say?" Kakashi prompted, his eyes alight with a slight anger.

Naruto moved his jaw around slowly, trying to play the waiting game as he stood opposite his Sensei nervously.

"Ummm…No?" He asked hesitantly.

"How about 'Sorry'." Kakashi glared, folding his arms.

"For what exactly?" Naruto asked. He immediately bit his tongue.

'**Shouldn't have said that, brat.'**

'_You think?'_

'**I know.'**

'_Clever you. Want a gold star?'_

'**Can I eat it?'**

'_No.'_

'**Then no. No I don't.'**

'_Shut up then.'_

"So you are not sorry for the fact that you knocked myself and Captain Yamato out. You're not sorry that you are abandoning your friends."

"Hey, I'm not ab-"

"You're not sorry that you are leaving for a gander which could endanger the whole damn VILLAGE!"

"I'M NOT! What I'm doing is going to SAVE the village," The blonde protested indignantly, "…And I'm sorry for knocking you both out…it was necessary." He added quickly as an afterthought.

His teacher stared at him hard, as if trying to figure him out.

"What the HELL do you think you're playing at Naruto?" Kakashi seethed, his eyes not leaving his student.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked, forcing out a confused look.

"Don't give me that. You're planning something."

Naruto looked up, a desperate, almost pleading look in his eyes.

"Sensei, I swear, I swear I know what I'm doing. I have a plan, and at the moment nothing can stop us…trust me on this. Please! Give me a chance to prove it…"

"Naruto. You're going to get yourself killed, and as your teacher, I'm telling you now that I cannot, and will not allow that." Kakashi said obstinately.

"I never heard you say that to Sasuke when he left." Naruto muttered.

He instantly regretted it. It was a low blow, and he knew it. Kakashi however, chose to ignore the comment, but Naruto noticed him grit his teeth slightly.

"I'm sorry…But…You have to stop treating me like a liability damn it! I know what I'm doing! TRUST ME FOR ONCE!" Naruto yelled, clenching his fists in anger.

"NARUTO! You are coming back with us, and that's FINAL." Kakashi roared back, nearly hitting him over the head.

Naruto glared for a long moment, the wind rustling his hair as the others were heard murmuring in the background. Then he hung his head before nodding sullenly, his blue eyes as cold and as sharp as chips of ice.

"Good." Kakashi nodded in satisfied relief.

"Is it ok to say goodbye at least?" Naruto asked timidly, poking his fingers together, rather like Hinata did whenever she got nervous, he nearly smiled at the thought of it, but he quickly pushed it away.

"…Hmm…I don't see why not. But make it brief." Kakashi nodded.

Naruto started to slowly walk back over to where all the Jinchuuriki's were standing. They looked up as he approached.

'_Great. How are we gonna get out of this one?' _Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

'**Oh come on. You're not a very good ninja if you can't even come up with a simple escape plan.'**

'_Don't doubt my abilities. Fuzz ball.'_

'…**Fine then. How about…A clone.'**

'_Kakashi Sensei has his Sharingan active. That won't work. He'll see through it.'_

'**Ok….Uhh…Guys. Help us out here. The brat is being made to go back to the village.' **The Kyuubi reluctantly appealed for help.

'_We could dress up as bandits and steal you.' _Utakata immediately offered.

'_Huh?' _Yugito said intelligently.

'**You know slime features…That's not actually a bad idea…' The eight tailed giant Ox said thoughtfully.**

'_S'all very well, but who's going to do it?' _Naruto asked, biting his lip.

He was running out of time.

'_I will.' _Utakata said slowly.

'_Me too.' _Yugito agreed reluctantly.

'_I can't, as Kaze-Kage, and the only one who uses sound around here, they'll know it's me.' _Gaara said in a monotone.

'_My frame's too big, I mean I'm not a twig.' _Bee rapped in irritation.

'_Ok, so bubbles and nine-lives. Ok…Warn me before you do though. Ok?' _Naruto asked.

Yugito and Utakata nodded in unison and Naruto pretended to bid them goodbye as Kakashi watched him intently.

Very…

Intently…

"Naruto. We're going." Kakashi said after a moment of the Jinchuuriki's bidding each other farewell.

"Hai." Naruto responded, running after Kakashi. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all followed closely.

* * *

><p>They got further into the woods and Shikamaru drew level with Kakashi, and Ino and Choji joined Naruto.<p>

"So…how come you've been away?" Choji asked as they jumped from branch to branch.

"I've been…busy." Naruto replied evasively, trying not to give a direct answer as he tried to concentrate on Shikamaru's pineapple styled hair.

"Busy with what?" Ino questioned, her blonde her flicking around slightly in the wind.

"…Things…" Naruto said, starting to lose patience.

"Did it have anything to do with those people back there?"

"Ino. Leave it…please." Naruto ground out from between gritted teeth, the ground flying past far below them.

There was a silence as they continued, and Naruto felt bad for snapping at her.

"So…uh…how was things while I've been…gone…?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Ino froze slightly, and Choji's whole body tensed as they glanced at each other. Ino stared ahead to look at Shikamaru and Kakashi, but they weren't listening.

"Asuma Sensei is dead*…those two bastards back there killed him…" Ino nearly whispered.

"That…Hidan guy was the one who actually killed him…and Shikamaru swore ultimate revenge on him…" Choji added quietly, biting his lip.

"But he's still dead…and nothing can bring him back…" Ino said bitterly, her eyes starting to fill with watery tears

"Oh hell…I'm…I'm really sorry…He was…well…He was awesome…" Naruto stammered apologetically.

"It's ok…Just don't mention it to Shikamaru. It hit him hardest of all." Ino sighed, wiping her tear stained cheeks and glancing at Shikamaru as they raced ahead.

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off.

How could so much have happened when he was away? It was completely mystifying in his opinion.

But he couldn't help but feel bad for Team Ten…He knew what it felt like, having lost Ero-Sennin, the Pervy Sage. Naruto smiled at the memory of the white haired toad sage.

To lose someone who meant something to you…someone that you looked up to…someone who…who you knew you would protect with you life, and that they would have done the same…

It was the kind of bond that could never be broken.

Not even in death.

Naruto swallowed guiltily and closed his eyes as if in prayer. This was why he was doing this. He didn't want any of this to happen. He was trying to prevent the deaths of any more of the people he knew and loved.

But it felt awful…no…worse than awful…That he had been too late for Asuma Sensei.

There was no way he could lose anyone else.

No. Freaking Way.

* * *

><p>'<em>INCOMING!' <em>A voice broke through his train of thought.

'_Brace and go along with it! Fight as you like!' _Another joined in.

'_More fun for me Uta.' _Yugito cackled.

'_Yugito, never call me that again.' _Utakata said bluntly.

Naruto forced himself to relax.

Then Ino screamed as a darkly cloaked figure hurtled out of the dense leaves above them and slammed into Naruto, making them both hurtle backwards at breakneck speed.

Kakashi and Shikamaru stopped and turned around sharply.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled.

Shikamaru immediately put his hands into his traditional Nara style hand sign for the Kagemane no jutsu, but it wasn't fast enough.

Naruto was gone.

* * *

><p>Utakata stared into Naruto's face intently and clicked his fingers in front of his eyes.<p>

Naruto blinked abruptly several times ad he refocused.

"You ok there?" Utakata asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah…Hey, where's Yugito?"

"As soon as she picked you up she passed you onto me and made a henge which transformed into you. They'll be chasing her now. As soon as the game is up, she'll escape. But that isn't important. We need to head out. Now. Gaara has received some disturbing news." Utakata as he helped Naruto stand up and dust him off.

The blonde ninja frowned.

Well that wasn't good.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick ass!" Naruto growled in anticipation

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE." Came Kakashi's voice.

Naruto turned around swiftly to see Kakashi standing directly behind him.

He ducked as a fist that was aimed for the side of his head sailed over the top of him.

"Kakashi Sensei! You've got to let me go!" Naruto protested.

In answer, he received a punch to the shoulder which sent him staggering.

"Fine then. If that's how this is going to go…" Naruto said, with a hint of sadness mixed with bitterness in his voice.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. Stay out of this." Kakashi said, signalling the three Chuunin level ninja to stay put.

"You too Utakata…" Naruto murmured as he faced his white robotic haired Sensei.

"Naruto, I don't think-"

"Stop trying to put me off. I'll join you in a second." Naruto growled, feeling the nine-tails chakra trying to leak through.

Instead of letting it overpower him, he put his hands in his familiar Kage-Bunshin hand sign.

The small tree littered area was filled with hundreds of Naruto clones. Hundreds of thousands.

Kakashi didn't bat an eyelid.

"Chidori, level two." Kakashi said calmly. "Mi, Tatsu, Uma, Hitsuji, Tori, Inu, Ushi, U, Saru." Performing the hand seals in a quick fluid motion as he chanted along with it.

Naruto grimaced as he felt the Sennin Chakra start to power him from within. He felt the orange around his eyes start to appear and his gaze widen slightly.

"Fuuton, Rasen-Shurikan!" Naruto yelled, feeling his wind style chakra start to take form into a deadly spinning shurikan wind blade.

He ran at Kakashi who managed to evade the blast at the last second, instead making Naruto's Rasen-Shurikan hit the tree where he had been standing not moments before.

'**Brat, you're facing a Sharingan. Face it, you are incapable of doing this without me.' **The fox said snidely.

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi's chakra trying to seep into his own chakra system and he barely managed to keep it under control as Kakashi launched himself at Naruto with his Chidori.

Naruto used a quick substitution jutsu, and the Chidori pierced nothing but wood, and Naruto was punching Kakashi squarely in the side of the face as Kakashi removed his hand from the log.

Kakashi rolled with the blow and grabbed Naruto's arm with both hands, throwing him bodily into a tree. Naruto grunted in pain and stood up, but Kakashi was there once again, and he threw Naruto to the floor…

And promptly sat on him, grabbing Naruto's arm in an arm lock as the poor kid lay face down and struggling on the floor.

"Kakashi Sensei, let me go!" Naruto growled, trying to unsuccessfully become an owl so as to twist his head all the way around to look at his Sensei.

"No. It's either this and we can stay like this until you fall asleep or I knock you unconscious, or I drag you back kicking and screaming. I don't mind either way." Kakashi said firmly.

"Too damn bad." Naruto said abruptly.

'_Have it your way. But don't kill him or harm him too badly.' _Naruto sighed in worry.

'**I get it, I get it. He's one of your STRONG bonds. Now watch the master at work.' **The Kyuubi said gleefully, scratching his claws at the weakened bars which held him yet still remained firm.

'_I don't even want to LOOK.'_ Naruto muttered as he crawled into the deep recesses of him mind.

The Kyuubi roared into life and immediately took the second stage without even a hesitation.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he backed up a couple of steps.

"Naruto. Stop this immediately. You're coming back to the village."

Then something strange happened…

"Yo-…You're…You're not talking to…Naruto…old man…"

"I'm not old…I'm in my twenties an-…" Kakashi trailed off from his automatic response in horror.

The miniature Kyuubi form grinned, revealing a huge set of teeth with protruding canines and almost purred with smugness.

"I get the feeling that I'm talking to the fox demon…to…to you…" Kakashi stuttered slightly, his hair ruffled slightly by the wind.

"Well done…Now good night." The Kyuubi growled, having gained better control of Naruto's newly deepened voice.

The Kyuubi roared and hit Kakashi multiple times all over the body before finishing it by hitting him hard in the side of the head with a gigantic paw.

Kakashi was thrown back to the trees where Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were watching in terror as Naruto shrank back down to his normal form.

"Take…ow…Take him back…and tell him I'm sorry…" Naruto stuttered painfully, wincing as he tried to stand.

"But Nar-" Choji tried to talk to him, but Naruto cut him off.

"Please…Tell them all…that I'm sorry…please… " Naruto gasped as Utakata raced forward and held the exhausted boy as he fell sideways to the floor.

"You better do it. I don't truly believe that he's going to return…" Utakata said as he hoisted Naruto up into his arms like a child.

Shikamaru and Choji glared and nodded once as they picked the unconscious Kakashi up between them as Ino tried and failed to heal him quickly.

"This needs to go straight to the Hokage." Shikamaru muttered as they started running.

"Hai." Ino and Choji agreed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* The SECOND I wrote that…this track from the Naruto soundtrack came on…and I nearly started crying… <strong>_

**_http(colon)/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=nI1KiUoHBHU&feature=autoplay&list=WL9680DDB8530A1A64&index=19&playnext=1_**

**_It's beautiful…You HAVE to listen to it…=/ _**

_**The good news…IT'S HALF TERM! Expect many updates from ALL my fics. ^_^ **_

_**PLEASE review… **_

_**Kaitaru. **_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long…Here we go…Kakashi excuse attempt number one… :**_

_**You see my alarm clock had switched itself off which is just TOO unfair and in doing so I nearly forgot to wash my cat, and then I realised she was a black cat and I had to take the long way around my house to get to the computer…**_

_**(You guys: LLIIIEEESSS!)**_

_**Also. **_

_**To Sam, my excellent flamer. **_

_**^_^ Yes. **_

_**You are SO special that I wish to point out, this is INDEED a humour fic. **_

_**But! I digress…HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED THAT NARUTOS. WHOLE. LIFE. IS. SAD! **_

_**For more explanation on his background of sadness...**__**See Naruto. **__**Personally.**_

'_**nothing but an emo Naruto'**_

_**You, Sah, are confusing him with a certain Duck-Butt.**_

'_**we don't want to read this crap, if we did we would go and read Naruto manga'. **_

_**You do that.**_

_**Sorry readers. But, this is my first flame, and I wished to get it off my chest. (Which is not as big as Tsunade's…but hey…I say no more…)**_

_**xD**_

_**Just read the story… =L**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

"If he doesn't wake up anytime soon, I'm going to slap him with a wet fish." Naruto heard Yugito's voice from somewhere above him.

"Ok. But you're catching the fish…" Utakata said calmly from Naruto's left.

"…Never mind then." Yugito muttered. Naruto half smiled in his dizzy state and he started to try and open his eyes, making everything blurry as shapes started to swim fuzzily into view.

"Quiet, I think he's coming around." Gaara said in slight concern.

"Naruto? Come on, we have to get moving. The Kaze-Kage-" Utakata said, worry entering his usually calm voice.

"My name is Gaara." Gaara snapped tonelessly.

"…Gaara saw a ninja team from the Land of Lightening which Bee recognised as the Raikage's personal ninja team…and that means-" Utakata continued warily.

Naruto shot up as though a bolt of iron had been shoved up somewhere where the sun doesn't shine.

"MOVE THEN!" He yelled at them frantically, scrambling up and adjusting before running ahead.

The others stood there for a second, dumbstruck.

"Naruto…It's this way…" Yugito called out.

"I KNEW THAT." Naruto yelled as he raced back past them. In the right direction this time.

"Yo, At such a quick dash, that kid'll get whiplash…" Killer Bee rapped as he started to run after Naruto.

"…Word." Yugito said, still in a slight state of shock as Utakata and Gaara pulled her along until she snapped at them.

"How many days will it take to get there?" Naruto asked Killer Bee as they ascended to the leafy canopy above them.

"From where we be, the days will be three." Bee answered.

"Good. We'll make it in two." Naruto growled.

Gaara rolled his eyes at Utakata who smirked back.

* * *

><p><strong>*RANDOM FILLER PIECE ON THE JOURNEY* (An: I got stuck…Kay?) xD**

Naruto was on first watch that night, and propped his back up against a small boulder, listening to the sounds of the fire crackling and popping.

He laid there, thinking of…well…everything.

Of course, there was the Akatsuki problem…how were they going to solve it?

Then, naturally, was Sasuke.

Naruto smirked, with all the times he had talked about Sasuke since said team mate had left, he could rival Sakura with the amount of times the Teme's name had escaped from his lips, with all the vows to bring him back.

He frowned.

He hoped people wouldn't think he was gay because of it…that would just suck donkey testicles.

Then there was his family back in the Leaf Village…Kakashi Sensei…Sakura-Chan…Hinata-Chan…Sai…Yamato Sensei…Obaa-Chan…Iruka Sensei…

He could have named them all, but his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the Kumogakure Nin, Jinchuuriki to the Two-Tailed Demon Monster Cat, Yugito Nii.

"You thinking what I'm thinking kid?" Yugito asked as she laid next to him.

"Yeah, we need to save the land of lightning." Naruto replied as he stared up at the starry canopy above him.

"…Ok. We're not thinking the same thing then. Never mind." Yugito said, rolling away from him and hurrying back to her tent, a blush creeping along her high cheekbones.

'**Damn it brat.' **The nine-tails muttered in disappointment.

'_Hah. Nice try fuzz ball.' _Naruto snapped back.

"That's five you owe me." Yugito was heard saying in hushed tones from her tent.

"I never agreed to it. You rushed in." Gaara replied, sniggering quietly from inside his own tent.

Naruto resisted the urge to throw a barrage of kunai at his friend in good humoured annoyance.

"Damn it Gaara." Naruto muttered with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>*Two Days Later.*<strong>

The Raikage was furious.

"WHERE. IS. MY. BROTHER?" He thundered.

"Raikage sir, we've looked, honestly…but he seems to have gone towards the Leaf Village." Omoi, a dark-skinned boy with short, spiky, white hair stuttered, running his hand through his hair as he sucked on a lollipop thoughtfully.

The Raikage said nothing for a few seconds.

"But Sir…there is some more…disturbing…news regarding the Hidden Leaf Village…" Samui continued, taking over from her team mate. Her pale skin and blonde hair standing out slightly against the people around her.

"Tell me." The Raikage ordered.

"The Akatsuki were seen on our land earlier today, about seven hours ago, heading towards the village." Karui reported nervously, flicking her long red hair over her shoulder so that it ran down her back.

"What! How many?" He gasped in surprise.

"All of them." Omoi said shortly.

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?" The Raikage hollered, making his office vibrate with the force of it.

"We were. But as soon as they neared the village, they veered off towards the Leaf Village. We are of the opinion, Sir, that they are targeting the Leaf Village." Samui said, saving Omoi from having to explain it before the Raikage pummelled him into the ground.

"Right. If there is nothing else to report, then leave me." The Raikage sighed.

The door suddenly burst inwards and a panting Kumo-Nin collapsed to his knees. The Raikage and Team Samui turned to the poor ninja in astonishment.

"R-…R-Raikage Sir…" The ninja panted feebly.

"What now?" The Raikage said irritably.

"You're brother…Killer Bee…A-And Yugito Nii…and three others request…an audience with you." The ninja gasped out as Karui helped him up kindly.

She nearly dropped him.

"Get them in here. Team Samui, dismissed." The Raikage said, his eyes blazing.

All of the Kumo-Nin nodded.

"NOW. " He roared.

The ninjas were out the door within seconds.

Within less seconds than it took him to flee, the Kumo-Nin was back again, this time with the mentioned visitors.

"A, my brother how's it hanging yo?" Killer Bee said with a huge grin dominating his features.

He received a punch which sent him straight to the floor.

The other Jinchuuriki, aside from Yugito Nii, were astounded.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG YOU DISAPPEARED FOR? AND AT SUCH SHORT DAMN NOTICE?" A roared. (A/N: Yes, the Raikage's name, is 'A'.)

Killer Bee rubbed his head in pain, but the huge grin still returned, and instead of explaining, he reached out and embraced his brother…who was stunned for a few seconds…and then he hugged him back tightly.

"God damn it Bee. I wish you wouldn't do this to me." The Raikage sighed as they pulled back.

"You both rap?" Utakata asked mildly.

"NO. That was accidental." A snapped.

"Ah. I see, my apologies Lord Raikage Sir." Utakata said respectfully with a small bow.

Gaara tried to hide a small smirk behind his hair…which didn't really work…because he has short hair.

"Kaze-Kage." The Raikage greeted him with a nod.

"Raikage." Gaara nodded back, tilting his head up slightly.

"Raikage Sir, excuse me for interrupting, but Naruto here has some important news that you need to hear." Yugito interrupted any further conversation.

"Speak boy." The Raikage demanded as he turned to face Naruto.

"Lord Raikage, the Akatsuki will be on your doorstep any minute now. They plan to destroy the whole village all at once by attacking in a whole pack. They will hold nothing back." Naruto rushed, making eye contact with the powerfully built man.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm afraid they've taken a detour to the Hidden Leaf Village." The Raikage said gravely, taking in Naruto's headband sadly.

Naruto stopped dead.

"They…They're…They're what?" He stuttered in horrification.

"They were seen today, not over eight hours ago now, heading towards your village. If they stay at the speed that they were travelling at, they shall be at their gates by midnight tomorrow." The Raikage continued.

Naruto was motionless…devoid of all emotion.

"No…No…NO." He yelled angrily.

Utakata reached out and held him back in a rather awkward hug as Naruto struggled.

"Let go damn it! I'm not a duck butt (sam)! It's not like I'm going to go emo or anything! That'll only happen when the Leaf Village is raised to the ground. And that will be over MY. DEAD. BODY." Naruto thundered angrily, bursting from Utakata's grip and running out down the hallway.

Gaara nodded as though he was making a decision, and he glanced at Utakata and Yugito.

'**We may as well help him…He can't do it on his own…' **The slug said slowly, considering his words carefully.

'_I don't think I should-' _Yugito started.

'**Yugito. Not another word out of you. Where Kyuubi-Kun goes, we go.' **The Demon Cat instructed firmly.

Yugito sighed irritably.

'_Well…That's that sorted I guess.' _She muttered.

'_I will help him. I will help him achieve his dream.' _Gaara said, feeling proud of himself for being able to help a friend in need.

'**You're no fun anymore. I used to be able to control you at a drop of a hat, and now the hat won't frickin' drop anymore' **The Sand Demon complained in remorse.

'_Shut up.' _Gaara told him shortly.

"Lord Raikage. If you will excuse us, we will accompany him. He must not be allowed to go on his own." Utakata explained.

"As you will." The Raikage said, waving his hand at them in a 'go' kind of gesture.

The three of them left the office hurriedly, leaving Killer Bee and A together to talk.

* * *

><p>Naruto was already out in the forest, his eyes blazing with determination.<p>

"Whoever signed the contract to obliterate my god damn village and home better be ready to either eat and choke on that contract, or be prepared to have said paper stuffed up their ass." He growled.

And DAMN he was serious.

Suddenly he was cannoned into by a huge black mass which came at him unexpectedly from his left.

"Oof!" Naruto gasped as all the wind was rushed out of him.

He was slammed into the side of a tree, pinned there by a hooded figure.

"Don't move...or you're deadmeat." The figure said.

Naruto frowned. Who did this guy think he was?

As a matter of fact…who was this guy anyway?

* * *

><p>"A, we should help this kid. If we do, I'll do anything you bid." Killer Bee said as he turned to his brother.<p>

"Why should we help them. What do we gain?" The Raikage asked him in reply.

"We get a debt which they owe, for the trouble which they sow." Bee answered.

"What good does a debt do us?"

"A debt must be signed in contract, so that you can call on them when you need, be whatever the circumstance, they must answer the call…or wage a war…" Killer Bee explained to his brother.

The Raikage raised an eyebrow.

"I see…Then what are we waiting for?" The Raikage asked with an evil-ish grin.

He turned and ran at the glass window and jumped through it, glass shattering everywhere.

Killer Bee grinned in triumph and also leapt through, creating another crash as he leapt through the glass, shattering another panel.

Team Samui looked up to see the Raikage shouting orders.

"GET EVERY ABLE NINJA TO THE GATES. WE HAVE TEN MINUTES BEFORE WE MOVE OUT TO THE AID OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES. ANBU NINJA ARE TO STAY HERE AND PROTECT THE VILLAGE. MOVE. MOVE. MOVE. MOVE. MOVE!" The Raikage bellowed, glaring at everyone.

Everyone stopped.

Then everything kicked into over drive and a mass panic started as everyone scrambled to move out of the way of Kumo-Nin as they ran for the gates at top speed.

"YOU HEARD HIM. MOVE IT!" Samui yelled over the panic as she helped to take control.

"Personally…I feel sorry for whoever has to replace the glass for the…what…hundred and fifty second time." Omoi remarked to Karui as they ran.

"Mmmhmm. Same here." Karui smirked.

* * *

><p>"Get your hands off me! I'm in a hurry damn it!" Naruto yelled.<p>

"Pipe down." The voice said smarmily.

Another three cloaked figures joined him and one of them reached out and cuffed the one who was holding Naruto.

"Let him go you baka." The female voice said.

"Can I go yet? I have no interest in him." Another young male voice said.

They all put their hoods down except one.

"Suigetsu, let him go. Juugo, you can go home now if you wish. Karin, stop berating Suigetsu."

"Ha, bitch." Suigetsu grinned, showing off his shark like teeth as his white hair fell in his eyes slightly.

"SHUT UP BAKA." Karin roared, flicking her own deep pink hair back over her shoulder.

"Both of you. Shut up. Leave us for a minute." The voice said again.

"But-"

"Go." The voice commanded.

They pouted but left all the same, returning to their original argument.

Naruto rubbed his throat curiously and frowned.

What the hell was going on?

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, pointing at the figure accusingly.

The voice laughed dryly and threw back its hood.

"Naruto…You should know me by now, Dobe."

"S-S-Sasuke?" Naruto gasped.

"Aa. I want to know what's going on with the Akatsuki. I cannot get close to my brother so that I can wreak my revenge on him. Therefore, I found someone in the know. You, Naruto."

"Sasuke! They're attacking the Leaf Village! I've got to go back and save them before it's too late and-…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And what?" He asked.

"Come with me." Naruto said, hope filling his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Sasuke. If you come back with me and fight on our side, if you fight with us to save the village, I can promise that I can get Obaa-Chan to release all the charges set on you, and you can have revenge on your brother." Naruto said in realisation.

Sasuke stared.

"I do not want forgiveness. I want to kill my brother."

"TOO BAD. YOU CAN ONLY HAVE BOTH." Naruto yelled at him, bitch slapping his former team mate across the face.

Sasuke held his cheek as it stung bitterly.

"Fine. I'll come back. But I better be allowed to kill him. Otherwise you will pay for it." He hissed.

He called back to the others.

But they returned…with others escorting them roughly.

"Please…I just want to go home and talk to the birds…"

"Hey, I'm made of water here, be gentle."

"Yeah? And I'm made of bubbles. Quit complaining." Utakata snapped as he shook Suigetsu hard.

"Sasuke-Kun! Help!" Karin screeched as Gaara threw her in front of him.

"Shut her up." Gaara said emotionlessly with a slight frown.

"Karin…?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as she stood up.

"Yes?" She asked hopefully.

"Shut up. Team Taka is moving out. We're with them." Sasuke ordered.

He turned to Naruto who stared at him expectantly.

"Lead the way…Dobe."

"Teme." Naruto replied with a grin.

"What?" Yugito asked in confusion.

"Let's go! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled to the seven of them as he took off at a run.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose early the next morning, the Hokage stormed down the corridor with Shizune who was carrying Tonton, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all scurrying at her heels in a panic as her blonde pony tails whipped out behind her in a maddened frenzy.<p>

She stopped and thrust the sliding door sideways so that slammed into its hinges with a rendering crash.

The bedridden Kakashi Hatake groaned mentally.

Now he knew how Naruto felt when Sakura had done this to him on many occasions.

"KAKASHI. ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOUR MISSION WAS IN FACT, A FAIL?" She roared at the top of her spacious lungs.

"…Yes." He sighed, giving in to the inevitable.

Tsunade stomped over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his tight fitting body shirt and lifted him up so that he was upright, his head lolling back as he was nearly lifted off of the hospital bed.

"WHY WERE YOU INCAPABLE OF BRINGING A STUDENT, YOUR OWN STUDENT AS A MATTER OF FACT, TO WHERE HE BELONGS?" She thundered, shaking him thoroughly as her hair streamed out behind her like Medusa.

"Tsunade, I can assure you…If I can get up…like…now…as in…you let go of me so that I can stop feeling as sick as a small child on a rabid Akamaru, I can get him back. As long as I am released from this prison of a hospital." Kakashi ground out, his eyes going wide and blank (A/n: You should be able to picture those kind of anime eyes. ^_^).

Tsunade dropped Kakashi from her iron grip like a hot stone, and he almost hit the back of the wall behind him and got concussion…

But he didn't.

Sadly.

"You better." She growled, looming over Kakashi threateningly.

He cowered under the bed sheets.

Sakura pushed her way past Shikamaru and Choji who were heading back out into the corridor.

"He's in there." Choji said with a smile as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Thanks!" She called, her pink bubblegum hair swaying from side to side as she ran.

"Hey forehead." Ino sneered as she left from the doorway.

"What's up Ino-Pig?" Sakura ground out.

Lightening crackled between the two of them, but Tsunade swept through them, ending the hate session abruptly.

"We'll continue this later." Ino hissed as she stalked off after her team.

"Hmm." Sakura said shortly, disappearing into the ward.

"Naru-Kakashi Sensei? What happened? Where's Naruto?" She gasped, running over to the hospital bed as he massaged his temples.

"Huh? Oh, Sakura. I got involved in a fight when Naruto was in an irreversible Kyuubi mode…and I…lost out. Unfortunately. That Kyuubi has one damn good left hook." He muttered slightly.

Sakura sighed.

"Are you ok?" She asked tentatively.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Well…I would be if it wasn't for this damned headache." He groaned.

"I'll fix that." She laughed slightly.

She put her hands either side of his head and let green medical chakra flow from between her hands, soothing the ache inside his head until it became a dull memory of the banished pain.

"Better?" She grinned playfully.

"Much, thank you," He smiled back, "but for now, I'm off again. I shall need to try again." He stretched as he stood up. She nodded in understanding, and a worried look replaced her earlier grin.

This time, he put two hands either side of her head in reassurance.

"It'll be fine Sakura. We'll be team seven again soon enough. I promise. Ok?" He murmured, his one eye looking into hers as she gazed back at him in hope.

"I trust you." She nodded slightly.

"Good…" He smiled, kissing her forehead before Shunshin'ing away in a gust of leaves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>http(colon)(dot)comwatch?v=baQJoLY_GEw&feature=BFa&list=WL9680DDB8530A1A64&index=16**_

_**^That song from the Naruto theme track…**_

_**http(colon)/www(dot)/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/Naruto_Open_Your_Eyes_by_orin(dot)jpg**_

_**^With THIS Naruto and Sasuke picture…**_

_**Makes me cry. =/ **_

_**And YES. I am a fan of KakashixSakura.**_

_**Because Kakashi is HOT. ;D**_

_**Review please! =)**_

_**And thank you to ALL my reviewers such as: **_

_**MidniteCurse4Eternity, muffin-button, The Phoenix is Immortal, Pikachu123angel, jade, adamthm, Shiso no Kitsune, Vyoletpanda96, Ousama2.…and MANY others. **_

_**I tell you guys, you have all REALLY helped my inspiration…**_

_**NINE-TAIL PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE! =D**_

_**XD**_

_**Kai. (Not Katsu.) xD**_

_**XxxXxxX**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Woohoo! This is getting so much fun! ^_^**_

_**Remember guys, review! =D Thanks SO much for all your reviews so far! They've been a great help to getting me motivated! ;D**_

_**Me: **__**I don't own Naruto**__**…Like…at all…But I own his Ramen…Just to annoy him. =P**_

_**Naruto: Hey!**_

_**Me: Haha. I ate the extra spicy Ramen. In YOUR face! **_

_**Naruto: *cries***_

_**Me: Don't be sad! You have to save the world you baka! **_

_**Naruto: Oh yeah…READ ON TO READ THE-**_

_**Lee: EPIC TALE OF YOUTH.**_

_**Naruto: O.o**_

_**Me: O.o The hell…?…We can roll with that… **_

_**^_^ Enjoy the chapter! =D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

Pein looked over the remaining members of the Akatsuki who were resting. Six of them. Himself, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi.

Ten if he were to release his other forms. A formidable miniature army of unstoppable force.

Konan appeared at his arm and he glanced at her.

"Up. We're going again." Pein ordered.

Kisame and Itachi rose from where they had been sat, as did Tobi.

"This won't be as easy now that we've lost Hidan and Kakuzu." Konan commented.

"Hm. No matter. We'll be fine. As long as we're safe back there, we will be fine." Pein said confidently.

Konan nodded, only her eyes betraying the worry that she felt.

"Zetsu." Pein called into the empty air.

"Yes?" The white half asked as he rose from the ground in front of Pein.

"How are their defences? Have they noticed our presence yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, they are like weeds who have not yet seen the light."

"Speaking of daylight, Leader, do we wait for the cover of night? Or are we attacking soon?"

"We shall attack soon. The light of day does not change the fate of their deaths. They will all die, and then we shall take the nine-tails. We find out his whereabouts first. Question them." Pein said gravely, staring around at them all as the listened to their orders.

"Then kill." He finished.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu and Izumo raced into the Hokage's office.<p>

"LADY HOKAGE!" Kotetsu yelled.

"What is it?" She asked, on the alert immediately.

"It's the Akatsuki my Lady! They are attacking the village!" Izumo took over breathlessly.

"WHAT? HOW MANY!" She screeched, nearly breaking her desk as she stood up in a fury.

"Six m'Lady. One which Jiraiya-Sama confirmed as Pein before he passed on, another who is known in the records as Kisame Hoshigaki, another by the name of Itachi Uchiha and three others who we are unable to confirm but fly the colours of the Akatsuki. Ma'am! Orders?" Kotetsu yelled at her in a panic.

Tsunade didn't waste a single second.

"All hands to stations! Send word out to the Sand Village for aid! Kotetsu, alert all the Shinobi who are able and get them outside in the courtyard in three minutes! Izumo, round up my ANBU and have them report to me immediately!" She roared, every inch the commander that the Hidden Leaf Village needed.

"Hai." They nodded, disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"SHIZUNE! GET SHIKAKU IN HERE!" Tsunade hollered. "AND BRING ME MY MAPS!"

* * *

><p>Kakashi approached the main gate but was stopped by Genma, who was chewing anxiously on his trademark Senbon as he tried to go out.<p>

"What's all this?" Kakashi asked in confusion, checking that his mask and Hitate were still in place.

"Akatsuki mate. We're on a lockdown. Six of them are approaching. Get the word out, every Shinobi is to go to the courtyard immediately. Might want to get moving." Genma informed him.

Kakashi's eyes widened, and he was pelting it back down the way he had come, cursing all the way.

Of ALL the times for an attack, it had to be now.

Bloody Typical.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, hundreds of Shinobi had packed themselves into the courtyard, and many familiar faces were seen hovering anxiously as they awaited the Hokage's commanding appearance.<p>

Kiba, who sat astride Akamaru, was stood with the rest of the rookie twelve.

Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka (and Akamaru of course), Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Sai, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten all hovered together.

Iruka Umino looked over to them and gave them a proud, reassuring smile which most of them were able to return amongst the cocky grins, the nervous smiles and the expectant anxiety.

He himself was stood amidst Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Genma Shiranui and Ebisu. He couldn't understand how they could keep such straight faces when death was practically looking at them in the eye. He tried to copy their example in vain.

Others such as Anko Mitarashi, Ibiki Morino and Tsume Inuzuka, who was Kiba's mother were also dotted around the courtyard amongst other familiar faces.

Shikaku Nara, Shizune and Tsunade suddenly appeared on the balcony to the Hokage building, flanked by at least fifty ANBU. The rest of the original one hundred ANBU were milling around in between the other Shinobi.

Everyone waited expectantly.

"The Shinobi fourth division are to follow the fourth division ANBU to the South gate. The Shinobi and ANBU third division are to the West gate. The second divisions are to the East gate, and finally the first division are to hold the Main Gate." Shikaku ordered after a nod from Tsunade.

"The Main Gate is to hold at all costs! Protect it with your lives!" Tsunade added with a slight glare.

"Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, Might Guy, Genma Shiranui and Sakura Haruno are to stay here. Everyone else, MOVE OUT!" Tsunade gave her final order.

They dispersed within seconds, leaving the mentioned five behind with the now alone Tsunade.

Tsunade dropped to the courtyard, her coat flying out behind her as she landed gracefully.

"Sakura. I want you to round up Ino Yamanaka and any others you consider to be good medical ninja. Common sense tells me there is going to be a lot of injuries." Tsunade told the pink haired Kunoichi, who nodded in agreement.

"Hai." Sakura said, disappearing in pink blossom leaves.

Tsunade turned to the others.

"We are the main attack front. We are to help the main gate, and we are to face whatever comes through it. Understood?" She asked.

"Hai." Genma smirked, lifting his Senbon in his mouth for a miniature salute.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi agreed, lifting his Hitate to expose his Sharingan in readiness.

"Indeed M'Lady." Guy grinned in anticipation.

"Yes Lady Hokage." Yamato nodded.

"Good. Lets move then!" She said, heading swiftly up to the Main Gate.

* * *

><p>Kankuro and Temari stood dumbstruck in the Kaze-Kage's office as they read the letter which had been sent to them not ten minutes ago from the Hidden Leaf Village.<p>

"The Akatsuki are what?" Temari gasped in shock.

"The Leaf Village are-" Kankuro tried to say something, but his sister started yelling orders over the top of him.

"BAKI. GET AT LEAST ONE HUNDRED OF OUR BEST SHINOBI TO THE GATES WITHIN FIVE MINUTES. DO IT NOW. WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE LEAF VILLAGE." Temari roared, taking action in the absence of the Kaze-Kage, her youngest brother.

"Well damn me. That Sand-Witch has lungs of steel…and she's my sister… " Kankuro muttered.

"YOU TOO BAKA!" Temari yelled, coming back in and grabbing Kankuro by the collar and leading him out of the office.

"Ah ah ah ah! Be gentle…please…" Kankuro whimpered as he was dragged along. (SICK PEOPLE! XD )

* * *

><p>Pein stood amongst…well…himself. His main path*, Deva path, stood alongside Animal Path, Preta Path, Human Path, Asura Path, Naraka Path and his final and seventh path, who was not part of the main six paths of Pein, the Outer Path.<p>

"Itachi. You will take the South, as it will be the least guarded." Deva Path (The MAIN PEIN XD.) addressed the Akatsuki finally.

"Kisame, you and Tobi shall take the East Gate." He said to the sword wielding shark, who grinned, showing his full set of teeth. Tobi entered his Madara tone and nodded before going back to being a 'Good Boy.'

"Konan, you take the West Gate with Naraka and Outer Path, and get it over quickly. Waste no time on them." Deva Path said as he glanced fleetingly over at Konan.

"Myself, Animal, Human, Asura and Preta Path shall take the Main Gate." He addressed all of them with the information.

"Zetsu, you shall be our backup in case of emergencies."

"**It will be good to **finally have some fun." Zetsu's two halves spoke after one another.

"Move out." Deva Path said.

They dispersed to their attacking stations.

* * *

><p>Team Bijou and Team Taka were approaching the South Gate.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Suigetsu asked in boredom for the hundredth time.

"Actually, yes." Utakata said as he hit the water type over the head.

"Sasuke! We're home and-" Naruto said happily, overjoyed at seeing his home.

"And that's Itachi." Sasuke growled.

Everyone looked closely, and sure enough, Itachi Uchiha was standing there, staring at them. Or rather, Sasuke.

Sasuke emitted a yell and lunged at Itachi with a Chidori which Sasuke had performed the seals for within seconds.

The Chidori pierced Itachi, only for him to explode into a thousand ravens which flew around them all in a frenzy before melting away to reveal the real Itachi standing behind Sasuke.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said as he grabbed Sasuke's collar and held him there.

"LET GO YOU BASTARD." Sasuke said, struggling and trying to power up another Chidori in vain.

"I do not want to fight. I merely wish to join you." Itachi said calmly.

Everyone, even time itself seemed to stop.

"You what?" Yugito asked in disbelief.

"I only intended to join the Akatsuki to flee the Leaf Village when I was ordered to kill my clan. I found out information about the Akatsuki so as to relay it back to the Leaf Village. But when Orochimaru killed Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, I could no longer send information for obvious reasons, and I could not abandon my place in the Akatsuki to stop Orochimaru from taking Sasuke, for which I am deeply sorry for." Itachi explained.

Sasuke stopped squirming, and he was rewarded by being placed firmly on the ground.

"…But…You…Wait…Ordered?" Sasuke stuttered in confusion.

"The Uchiha clan elders were gathering everyone to rebel up against the ninja system and to take over Konoha. It's a war that was started long ago by two ninja clans. Madara Uchiha, the Uchiha clan leader at the time, left the village, and challenged Hashirama Senju's rule over Konohagakure, which they had both founded together. After an intense battle, Hashirama defeated Madara and he became the first Hokage, as you all know. Madara never died. He somehow survived and is still alive now. In fact, he's joined the Akatsuki under the alias of 'Tobi'." Itachi reminded them all of their history, and they listened with a fascinated interest.

"Since then, the Uchiha clan were beaten back into submission, and they lived peacefully. But there was talk among them of a rebellion, to rise up and seize the control which they claimed was rightfully theirs. I did not agree with this, and as one of the third Hokage's most trusted ANBU members, I was given the task of wiping out the Uchiha clan."

"But I could not bring myself to kill you Sasuke. Neither could I live with myself. So I was sent on the solo mission of joining the Akatsuki, and I had to leave you to your own fate." Itachi said sadly, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"But I am back, and I shall aid you now." Itachi finished, and glancing around at them all, he shed his Akatsuki cloak so that it floated to the ground.

He performed hand seals that the naked eye was too slow to be able to catch, and he pointed his hand to the cloak.

The black and red symbolic Akatsuki cloak went up in flames as it was burnt to a crisp in front of them all.

"Can you forgive me, little brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke as he turned to him.

Sasuke stared at him for a second.

'**SLAP.'**

"THAT WAS FOR KILLING THEM."

'**SLAP.' **

"THAT WAS FOR LEAVING ME."

'**SLAP.'**

"THAT WAS FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU POKED ME IN THE FUCKING HEAD." Sasuke screamed as he slapped Itachi around the face.

Everyone stared in astonishment and Itachi held his stinging cheek in shock.

"But yes…I THINK I can forgive you. But you have to prove it first." Sasuke grunted.

Itachi sighed in relief.

"First, we need to go and help-" Naruto started off.

A tremendous crash which rendered the village cut him off and almost everyone but Gaara, who was able to maintain a perfect balance, fell over.

"What in the blazes was that?"

"What the hell?"

"Well damn…"

"I'm sensing great abundances of chakra all around me…this is scary."

"What ever it is, we need to fight it." Naruto said stubbornly.

"Well, what's the plan of action?" Yugito asked impatiently.

"Itachi, you know their plans, what's going on?"

"That will have been the Main Gate being crushed by Deva Path, more commonly known as Pein, and a few of his other selves." Itachi explained.

"So we aid the other gates to make sure they don't receive the same fate?" Juugo asked curiously.

"No, somehow." Utakata butted in.

"We defend the Main Gate. Split forces and send some to the East Gate where Kisame and Tobi will be attacking. Then a few other to the West where Konan and some other Paths will attack." Itachi outlined roughly.

"So. Who gets to go with who?" Sasuke asked, looking around at them all as they all shared the same thought.

"I'll go with Sasuke to the East Gate with the Six and One-tails and the girl there." Itachi said tonelessly.

"The name is Gaara, Kaze-Kage of the Sand." Gaara snapped, annoyed at the fact that everyone seemed to call him by everything BUT his name.

"And Utakata." Utakata added.

"Hush red-head." Itachi said.

"That's not my name! They call me one-tails…they call me sandy…they call me red…they call me bro. That's not my name! That's not my name! That's not my…Uhh…Name…Ahem…" Gaara sang out in irritation, suddenly aware of his shocked audience. (I got blocked when I sent this to my friend, who is Gaara's secret Girlfriend. xD)

"Yeeaah…anyway…Yugito and I will go with…uh….Suigetsu and Juugo is it? Yeah, and we'll go to the main gate." Naruto said quickly.

"Sorted. We can help the other gates if need be." Utakata nodded in agreement.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled as he stood up, fist raised in the air.

"Hn." The Uchiha brother rolled their eyes simultaneously and Sasuke blushed slightly in annoyance at his 'trade move' being stolen.

* * *

><p>Iruka had fallen back to defend Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura as they battled the Preta Path.<p>

Sakura found that whenever she went to hit the Path with her chakra infused fist, the chakra was no longer there, and she was tossed away. The same result happened with others whenever they tried their techniques, Shikamaru especially with his Shadow Possession Technique.

Sakura and Hinata were leaning on each other heavily as they continued to fight determinedly. Shikamaru and Iruka were in the same sorry sort of state.

But nothing any of them did was able to delay the Path.

Sai and Yamato were attacking the Animal Path with everything they had. Sai's paintbrush flew across the scrolls and his beasts flew off of the paper to combat the summoning beasts as Yamato tried to attack the actual Path itself with his wood and water element jutsu's.

Of course, neither of their attacks worked either.

"Why can this thing seem to know what my moves are before I have performed them?" Lee asked in frustration as Human Path deflected another kick to the face and appeared behind Lee, punching him into Genma who skilfully managed to catch him and set him safely on the ground as Shino tried a bug attack.

Which failed.

Miserably.

"I don't know, maybe it's this one's ability?" Shino asked, for once not getting cut off in the middle of a sentence.

The chirruping sound of a thousand birds suddenly pierced the air, and Kakashi went to attack Asura Path, but the mechanical being dodged it and instead the Preta Path, quickly changed with it's other self and sucked the chakra out of Kakashi's hand before they changed once again.

Neji was all but on the floor with chakra exhaustion and Might Guy was still trying out his Taijutsu which was also failing him against such a 'youthful opponent' as he called the Path.

"Guy, you flattering the…thing…isn't going to make it give up and want another try at it tomorrow." Kakashi said sarcastically as he closed his Sharingan eye, his last hope going out as he watched his comrades get beaten back all around him.

Suddenly Tsunade screamed, again. She never usually screamed in battle, but she was getting hurt. Properly hurt.

Tsunade winced in pain, Deva Path's metal rods were as painful as hell, and they were losing the main gate. She wrenched a fifth metal rod out, this time from her shoulder and cried out in pain.

Deva Path came towards her, another metal rod in hand.

"So weak." He said emotionlessly.

"Get away from her." Kakashi said as he stumbled in front of Tsunade.

"Kakashi-"

"I vowed to protect you when I became a ninja of this village. No way am I dropping that vow now." Kakashi said firmly.

But he too was in a delicate situation.

"You're all idiots. You do not know the true meaning of Pein. Where is the nine-tails?"

"We won't tell you. So stop trying." Tsunade roared, trying to pull Kakashi back as Deva Path held another rod in his other hand as it slid out from his sleeve.

"I'll find him then. Die." Deva Path said, aiming the rods down at the two of them.

A thunderous roar was heard from behind where everyone was fighting, and everyone stopped their fights to look.

"The brat is telling me to tell you, that you die first." The skeletal Kyuubi roared as he sailed over the heads of his teacher and Hokage, grabbing the metal rods from Deva Path's hands with one paw, and knocking the Path sideways with the other so that he smashed into the wall painfully.

"BOOM HEAD-SHOT!" The Kyuubi chuckled gleefully, inspecting his claws.

Kakashi's jaw dropped, and Tsunade's eyes widened.

All around them, the others were having the same reactions.

"Is…Is…Is that Naruto?" Lee stuttered in astonishment.

"He's in the Kyuubi form…" Iruka affirmed with wide eyes.

"How did he learn to control it?" Yamato gaped incredulously.

"Since when did the Kyuubi get so happy…?" Kakashi asked, unsure whether to be angry, to cry, or to laugh hysterically.

"Naruto's a Jinchuuriki?" Neji asked, finally starting to understand Naruto's words to him in the Chuunin Exams.

"Hey heads up! There's another one!" Genma shouted, ducking slightly as the two-tailed monster cat yowled out a challenge to Animal Path.

"The two-tails? How…When…?" Tsunade gasped in confusion.

"Shut up and fight woman!" The Kyuubi's voice said irately as Deva Path held a hand up to the Kyuubi's skeletal form.

There was a slight suction noise, and suddenly the Nine-Tails was propelled backwards, landing with a crash some yards away.

Kakashi took action and he got Iruka, Yamato, Genma, Guy and Neji to form a protective circle around Tsunade as Sakura and Hinata attended to their cuts and other such wounds.

Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, Lee and Shino all stood back and watched as two more assailants joined in the fray.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu and Juugo took one look at Deva Path, each other, and went to work against Human and Asura Path.<p>

Suigetsu dodged Asura Path's segmented missiles which were thrown at him as Asura Path let it's arm open mechanically.

He quickly darted in and became a puddle of water which clung to the Path, soaking his whole body in water, making the Path's body jitter and crackle with an electricity current which ran twice throughout the Path's whole body before disabling the Path completely.

The Suigetsu puddle removed himself from Asura Path and re-formed his normal self and he grinned, showing off his shark-like set of teeth.

"One down. Who's next?" He asked in a devilish tone.

Meanwhile Juugo was taking on Human Path.

"Juugo of the scales." Human Path murmured as she dodged a punch where Juugo was half in one of his curse forms, which resembled Sasuke's cursed form.

"Will beat you down into tiny pieces bitch." Juugo said, his usually calm nature starting to turn violent.

*He arched his back and long pointed plates formed over his elbows, and the same happened down the side of his face and over his brow.

He lunged at the Path, who dodged out of the way faster than Lee could, which was nearly physically impossible, and slammed a curled fist down onto Juugo's head.

Juugo's head was hurled to the ground, but his body flipped and his kicked Human Path in the side of the head swiftly, knocking him off balance. Juugo hauled himself up quickly and extended his arm, which resembled a scaled wing, and brought it smashing down upon Human Path with incredible amounts of brute strength.

When he lifted his arm/wing up, Human Path did not stand up again.

Juugo took a few deep breaths and returned to his normal state once more with a slightly demented smile.

"All done." He said, pleased that the horridness of the task was over.

They turned to watch the two Bijou fight their opponents.

* * *

><p>Yugito was laughing gleefully, or rather, the Two-tails monster cat was. Animal Path had summoned the multi-headed dog, and the Cat…well…Let's see.<p>

...Monster Cat...Versus...Monster Dog...?

"YOU FUCKING SALIVIATING MONGREL! I'LL KICK YOUR TAIL INTO NEXT WEEK, YOU PATHERIC EXCUSE FOR A CHIHUAHA! I'LL DROP KICK YOU OVER THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN!" The Monster Cat yowled angrily, her elongated claws scoring deep into the soft flesh of dog's underbelly, cackling evilly as it roared in pain.

Four of the dog's many heads reached down and bit the Cat's tails as hard as it possibly could, attempting to sever it from the her body.

The Two-Tails was NOT amused.

She howled in anger, falling onto her back whilst being careful not to squish anyone, and extending her paws up. With one deft swipe, she scratched her claws deep into the dogs eyes, blinding it permanently.

Animal Path also screamed inhumanely and clutched at her eyes.

The Demonic Monster Cat spun on her paws and her head flashed down with the speed of lightening, she picked the Animal Path up in her jaws and shook the Path to and fro before finally letting the Path go so that it smashed into the wall.

Quite dead.

The Monster Cat resisted for a second before finally allowing Yugito to reform back into her original state.

Iruka rushed forwards and caught her as she slumped slightly.

"Just because I went through hell, it doesn't mean you have to try and give me heaven." Yugito grinned and closed her eyes, her burns already starting to clear as Iruka smiled at her kindly.

A crash brought Naruto's fight to their attention.

This one…wasn't going quite as well as expected.

Naruto was being hurled all over the place. For some reason, the Kyuubi had reacted when he was fighting and had quickly withdrawn, leaving Naruto in his normal state to fight Deva Path.

"Starting with you, this world shall know real pain." Deva Path said ominously as he punched Naruto back into a nearby wall of a house, only for Naruto to summon a clone to start forming a Rasengan.

Naruto ran at Deva Path with his Rasengan, but the Main Path just lifted his hand towards Naruto, and Naruto was lifted off his feet and sent backwards yet again, causing the Rasengan to demolish the wall which Naruto had been throw against only moments before.

Naruto spat out blood as he got up and walked forwards slowly.

"Damn it." He cursed, tightening his Hitate.

Deva Path held out his hand once more, and this time Naruto flew forwards.

But before Deva Path could stick his metal rods into Naruto (You sick people =P), something hurtled at Naruto from the side, knocking him out of the way and releasing him from the pulling force.

They collided and skidded along the ground as everyone held their breath in surprise.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata stammered, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hi-Hinata?" Naruto asked. To say he was surprised was an understatement in the least.

"I want you to know something." She whispered into his ear.

"Hinata, we don't have time. I have to save-" Naruto protested.

Hinata leaned forward and kissed him, savouring every moment of it.

Jaws dropped all around them.

"I'm going to save you this time, but just in case, I found out he has a five second gap between each attack." She whispered, starting to get up.

Hinata then turned on her heel with her Byuakuugan activated, already feeling Deva Path behind her.

"Gentle Step, Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata said, feeling her chakra swirl around her fists, forming the heads of two lions, and she slammed a fist into Deva Path, but he had his hand out ready and he was pushing her away with his gravitational force technique.

"Five."

Hinata counted as she was thrown backwards.

"Four."

Eyes widened all around her.

"Three."

People held their breaths as Pein turned to Naruto.

"Two-"

"RASENSHURIKAN!"

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I shall leave it there until your next update…=L <strong>_

_**Hate me yet?**_

_**Try loving me instead with a review…=D**_

_**http(colon)/naruto(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Six_Paths_of_Pain =This website will clear up the Paths of Pein…**_

_**It will help you recognise which is which. XD**_

_**I had to refer to it the whole time to make sure I was getting it right, trust me, it was REALLY hard… =L**_

_*** For Juugo, if you don't really get what I'm trying to describe, here's the picture:**_

_**http(colon)/naruto(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/File(colon)Jugo_Lv_2_1(dot)jpg**_

_**Sorry, I know this one was a little bit rubbish… =/**_

_**But scenes like this are hard to write, especially when there's a LOT of people… xD**_

_**AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I GOT 14 REVIEWS YESTERDAY! 14! I was ECSTATIC! =D**_

_**Thank you SO much! Please review again! This chapter deserves it…xD**_

_**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake. **_

_**XxxXxxX**_


End file.
